The Secrets that can destroy Us
by indusgirl1313
Summary: Starts at the end of 2.15 as the elevator closes on Chuck. Just how much did Blair sacrifice in her quest to save Chuck and what does any of it have to do with Jack.
1. Chapter 1

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

_Will the secrets that Blair and Jack are keeping destroy each of them or will one of them find the happy ending that have sacrificed everything for. Starts at the end of 2.15 when Blair tells Chuck that she is done that she believed in him and his father believed in him, that he was the only one who didn't believe in himself. How far did Blair go to bring him back from the edge and what has she sacrificed, and what did Jack do to get everything that he wanted? Not Jack friendly. This is my first story, any input is greatly appreciated._

As the elevator door closed with the pink bouquet on the floor, Chuck felt his heart break even more as he also heard Blair sink to the floor in tear on the other side of the door, and he swore he could hear her mumbling "I gave everything for you. Why couldn't you believe? Why couldn't you trust me and not him, of everyone, why did it have to be him?"

"What is she talking about? What have I done? And how do I get her back? I'm Chuck Bass. We are Chuck and Blair, we destroy each other, but we still.., No, no it is just an infatuation, but still, I need her," these are the thoughts that raced through Chuck's mind as the elevator slowly descended from Blair Penthouse apartment. He had to find a way, to fix this and to get back his company, and then Blair would see, she would know that he does believe and he can work for something and than she will take him back, she just has to. "Damn his Uncle Jack. He will get what is coming to him. How could I have been so stupid to not see it? He played on my insec… no not insecurities, my vices, yes we will say vices, yes; because Bass's don't have insecurities it just doesn't work like that. Man, all this sober thinking is giving me a headache," with that thought Chuck left Blair's building and climbed into his waiting limo, headed to Victrola to forget this whole disaster of a day.

Meanwhile, back up in Blair apartment we find her crumbling on the floor. "What have I done? He finally came to me, he looked together, he looked sorry. It just can't last, I know that now. Why couldn't he have the faith in me? Why is Jack's influence and pull so much stronger that mine? He will never understand, never side with me he'll believe Jack's lies and the way he spins them. It is better this way. This way he never needs to know what kind of disgusting person I am, how low I have crawled and sunk, because I couldn't let him go. I had to have him here, and because of that I will never have him."

Slowly she picks her self up from the floor and heads into her bathroom, and sits in front of her mirror. Staring into the mirror she says, "Look at you, you're a whore. It's better this way, because he would never want you if he knew." With those words she picked up the brush that was sitting right in front of her and threw it at the mirror with all the force she had left in her and as the brush hit the mirror it shattered into millions of pieces, some of which cut hundreds of tiny little cuts along her arm. As she stared again into the mirror she smiled because now what she saw in the mirror matched the broken distorted girl she felt she was. She sat like that for a few minutes thinking about how the tiny cuts for that split second had taken her away from her problems, even if it was for just a nano-second, and it felt good not feel it, with that thought she realized how scary her thoughts were and how much she just didn't care, and with that she got up and performed her now nightly routine in front of her porcelain thrown. She hated her self more each time she did it, but it was the only way to bring balance. The only way to get rid of him and make herself feel slightly less tainted from a certain elder Bass, she couldn't even think his name right now without the urge to purge everything from her stomach. He was a sick and perverted man who twisted her love, devotion, and need for Chuck to his advantage. He preyed on it everyway he could, never letting her forget that New Years Eve, and the deal she struck with the Devil himself to save the love of her life from destroying himself through his grief and downward spiral, ironically as she struck the deal she didn't realize she would be trading one destroyed life for another, at the time she was too over confident and thought she could handle it. She didn't realize just how fragile both hers and Chuck's hearts and sanity really were, because after the roof top she could never let him know. It was better to let him go now, and save what little there was to save in either than to let Jack destroy what she had sacrifices every inch of her soul for, to save Chuck. With that thought she picked herself up, avoiding the shattered mirror as she stumbled through the broken glass, cutting her feet, from her bathroom and into her bed and proceeded to crawl in still bleeding and broken, to cry herself to sleep.

Across town at Bass headquarters, we find Jack Bass with two very scantily clad models having a celebratory party in Bart's old office. "Cheers, to me ladies. I have finally gotten everything that I have ever wanted, and now I just have to make my ownership and leadership of Bass Enterprises permanent," Jack said as he clinked glasses with the two scantily clad. "Mr. Bass we make you feel good, we help you celeberate?" one of Jack's companions for the night asked. "Yes, you have earned every minute of this celebration ladies, because without you help this night would not be nearly as sweet," Jack told the girls who had conveniently been both with him now and previously strewn across his highly high and intoxicated nephew. Jack thought to himself, "It was too easy some correctly places words and just the right amount of GHB and the kid did and believed any thing I said or set up for him to fall into. The push back into his little Coke habit didn't hurt either." Tonight, it was good to be Jack Bass, and all that was left to do was to make sure that Chuck stayed incompetent in the eyes of the Board and the things he did to achieve his place atop Bass Enterprises were kept secret. He did have one secret concerning a certain brunette that if spun correctly could guarantee his place atop his brother's company and with that thought he continued with his little celebration with his companions for the evening.

Should I continue? Please remember this is my first story and any input that you have would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone and thanks for everyone who reviewed and/or read my story. Well, it is faster than I thought I would update so yeah for me. This chapter pretty much focuses on Blair and also some interaction with Jack. Hope you like it.

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

Chapter 2

WALDORF PENTHOUSE

Blair had finally fallen asleep, but it was anything but a peaceful slumber. She tossed and she turned as the events that occurred after finding Chuck's note the morning after her mother's wedding replayed in her mind.

_Dream/memory_

-Morning after Eleanor's wedding-

Blair's eyes slowly opened to realize that she was now alone and no longer warmed by Chuck's body next to her. She looks at the pillow and found the note from him. She reads it "I'm not worth it. You deserve better. Don't look for me." "Was he crazy?" she thought "he will always be worth it to me." The more she thought about it the angrier she got, "How dare he make decisions about what I deserve?" With that thought she rushed to her closet and through on the first outfit that she could find (she was not going to waste another minute before she got to Chuck). Whatever was there better match was the thought that finally entered her mind as she rushed into the first cab that she could find and she through $50 at the cab drive, telling him to get to the Palace Hotel as fast as he could. Seeing as it was only a couple blocks away, he raced her there as quickly as he could not giving her a chance to reconsider her generous cab fare. It was not more then 5 or 10 minutes for the cab to get her to her destination, but to Blair it seemed to drag. She ran into the hotel and didn't even bother to check with the front desk about whether or not Chuck was even in his room. She raced to the elevator, taking it to his room 1812. She raced down the hall and produced the key from her purse, after all she had never given it back, after she was supposed to have used it for her and Nate, but that was ancient history. As she opened the door she began her tirade.

"Bass, you bastard. How dare you do this to me? You are not my keeper and I will decide what in my life is worth it and what is not, so you just get your butt out here and apologize, so that we can put this behind us and get back to where we left things last night, "at this point Blair finally took a breath and looked up for the first time. As she did this she realized that she had been talking to a Bass, but it was definitely not the one that she had come there looking for.

"Well, Blair I am not sure what I am meant to be apologizing for, but if it gains me you lovely affections for the day, I am abundantly sorry for what ever slight has been done to you. Now what do you say we get right to those lovely activities that you were alluding to with your little hissy fit? By the way do you know how intoxicatingly sexy you look in that outfit? " Came the response from a man that Blair had not seen in four years and who she had hoped to never come across again.

"Jack, ah um what are you doing here?" Blair timidly asked and she look down and her outfit for the first time. It was shimmery silver cocktail dress which had quite a plunging neck line and was very short, which ironically belonged to Serena, she had left it at Blair the last time she had stayed over, so it was slightly longer than it might have been, but to say that Blair felt over exposed was an understatement. Why hadn't she taken the time to pick something more appropriate was the thought racing through her mind. She never felt comfortable in outfits like this to begin with, and she certainly did not want to be in front of Chuck's pervy uncle wearing it.

"Well, Blair my brother did just die. I came to mourn him and to show my support to my bereaved nephew. Why else would I possibly be here? They were my family you know. My question is what are you doing here? My guess is that you did not come here seeking my company, but the company of my missing delinquent of a nephew. Now tell me Blair, were the affections of one Bass not enough for you?" Jack asked sounding very condescending and sleazy.

"Shut up, shut up shut up," Blair yelled, "what happened four years ago was wrong. You should be ashamed of the way you acted and the things you coerced me to do then. I was frickin' 14 and worried about my friend and you used that and twisted it to get what you wanted." With that thought the events of that long repressed day came back to her and she ran, covering her mouth to the bathroom to expel anything that still remained in her stomach from the night before. As she was still bent of the toilet, Jack came up behind and said, "Well, I see that some things never change, now do they?"

With that Blair wiped her mouth and stood up, heading to the sink to wash out her mouth and to wash her hands. The only thought going through her mind were, "don't break down in front of him. Don't let him see how much he is affecting you. You are past this, this is not your bulimia coming back, and it was just an accident. Just a reaction to something in the past that disgusts you, it is nothing more than that. You will NEVER be like that again. You are strong than that" She took the few minutes it took to take care of cleaning up to compose her self before she attempted to meet Jack's eyes again. She didn't quite make it, but it was enough to make her feel more on equal footing.  
"Things have changed. I am not that same insecure little girl you took advantage of. I am stronger now and Chuck and I love each other. My life is none of you business, so all I want to know is if you know where Chuck is. He left this morning, before I got to speak with him, and I am looking for him," her voice waivered slightly as she spoke, but for the most part she thought she sounded like her old confident self. There was no way she was going to let Jack now how afraid she was for her relationship with Chuck and for Chuck himself. Either he knew where to find Chuck or he didn't she was giving him any more leverage into her life.

"Well, if you two love each other as much as you claim, that what do you need to ask me for? Why don't you just call him and he will tell you where he is for you to run off and save the day. Well, Blair?" Jack questioned.

"I ah haven't tried calling him yet. I was just in a hurry to find him, that it completely spaced my mind," and with that said Blair pulled out her phone to call. "I am just going to step into the bedroom to have some privacy for my call," and with that Blair left the bathroom, she just realized that they were still standing in, to wait for Chuck to pick up his phone, "Come on, come on Chuck, just pickup the phone," she thought just as the voicemail picked up.

"You have reached Chuck Bass's line please leave a message, if this is Blair I mean it stop looking for me… BEEP." The recording said. "How could he," was all that Blair thought as she listened to the message. Sneaking up behind her was Jack, "Lover boy not want to talk to you?"

"You knew, you knew and you still made me call him. Didn't you?" she hissed at him.

"Well Blair, you wouldn't have believed me, now would you? And, I have to say watching the hope slowly drain from your face was intoxicating," Jack replied. "You know for the right incentive I could help you find him. I mean I am not the one that he has run away from. What do you say Blair? Ready to hammer out the details?" Jack asked, inches from her face. She could feel his breath on her neck and it just made her skin crawl.

"You jerk. I don't need your help, and we will never as you called it hammer out any details. I can find him on my own, so screw you!" Came Blair's heated response as she stomped to the door. Right before she slammed it she heard Jack's response, "That's all I am asking honey, all I am asking." She really wished that she had not heard the response it just added more weight to her already fragile balance.

_End of Dream/ Memory_

As the door slammed in her dream she was jolted awake, breathing heavily and ready to break into tears again. That was the beginning of this downward spiral she found herself in, "why oh why could I have not seen it then and just ran like Chuck did" was the thought that came to her mind. With that thought she turned on to her side to look at the alarm clock, it read 4:36am. "Well, I might as well get ready for the day. I can squeeze in a nice run this morning before heading to school maybe it will clear my head." With that thought Blair got out of bed and headed to the shower to start the first day of her life without the hope of reuniting with Chuck. Today she would start to build a new life with out him. Who was she kidding thought Blair, but just because she knew she would never get over him, did not stop her from trying to think of ways to make the world believe it, after all she was Blair Waldorf, perfect daughter and perfect student she could make the world see anything she wanted them to. She could and she would.

**Well, there it is. I hope that you all still like the story and that I haven't bitten off more than I can chew. Please review and let me know what you thought, any suggestions or ideas would be greatly appreciated**.


	3. Chapter 3

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTORY US

CHAPTER 3

I forgot earlier in the story, but please forgive me Gossip Girl and all of the characters associate with the show do not belong to me, but if they were we would have whole lot more Chuck and Blair.

Hi again everyone. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or read my story. Your support drives me to update quickly. This chapter focus much more on Chuck this time, and there is only slight mention of Jack, but don't worry Blair and Jack will be back in the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Constance School Steps

As Blair was walking towards the steps of the school, she collided with Serena who was running up to her, "Hey B, what's up, I tried to call you like 50 times last night, but you never called back. I was starting to get worried," said Serena.

"Serena, I am fine as you can see, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone last night," she responded.

"So, ah Chuck showed up at the house last night. I have to say that I was shocked he actually wanted to see and talk to my mother. Can you believe that?" Serena asked not even noticing the tears that collected in Blair's eyes just from the mention of Chuck's name. Her question was met with silence as she realized that as she was walking towards the entrance to the school she was now alone. Blair was not following her. So she turned around and found Blair rooted to the same spot they had met. As she went back to approach Blair, she saw the tear that filled her eyes. "B, what is wrong? Please tell me. Come on let's forget about first period and go to the Park. You can tell me and no one will have to know," decided Serena. Blair was still lost in her own head, so Serena put her arm around her best friend and led her to their bench in the park. She remembered how it had healed them when she came back from boarding school and she hoped that it could have the same effect for Blair right now. As they left neither noticed some one take a picture of them as they left.

**Gossip Girl Here: Looks like its going to be a late start for S and B. Wonder where they are heading. S sure looked concerned about B who and observe said was merely led away from the steps of Constance. So S B what going on inquiring minds want to know.**

This was the message which appeared on Chuck's phone just as he was about to check again to make sure that Blair hadn't called him. He had called her many times last night after he left Blair's place. Many of them were drunken apologies from his intoxicated self from Victrola. At about 1:00am, last night he had finally given up calling her, but that didn't stop him from checking to make sure she hadn't tried to call him. At 1:00am was when he got his bright idea getting back at Jack. He would need Lilly; the thought of it pissed him off. She was a slut who cheated on his father and now still continues to parade around town with that low class loser Rufus Humphrey. She had made them a family something that while Chuck would never admit in pubic, he had always wanted. Then she took it all away just as he was starting to get comfortable with the idea of being part of this family, just as he was starting to think that a future was something he could picture and have. Then she came up to him, with her slut trailing behind her to tell him that the only family he ever really had was dead. It crushed his world right there at that dance, and she was responsible. She was the only option he had left at this point though, Jack had completely betrayed him, he took it all away, no that is wrong I lost it all myself, but he took advantage of everything and his stupid suggestions lost me Blair. So now my only choice to try and get everything back is frickin' Lilly. At that thought he was interrupted by just her.

"HELLO CHUCK. Are you listening? What brought you here are you all right?" ask Lilly in her mothering voice that just grated on Chuck's every nerve.

"What I'm not welcome now in my own father house?" Chuck spat back at her.

"No you are always welcome this is your home. We are your family, but you have not wanted anything to do with us. So again I ask my question. What are you doing here?" came the question again from Lilly.

"Jack took it all. There was some kind of frickin' morality clause in the stupid will and now Jack controls the company because he is my frickin' guardian. I need you help, I have to get it back and I have to get, never mind I will take care of that on my own. So, while I hate to come here you are my only hope for getting my company back from my crazy uncle, the bastard frickin' set me up," came Chuck's answer to Lilly's question.

"Well Chuck, that clause was in there for a reason, are you sure that it isn't better for you to have some time to grow up before you take over the company, I mean it is a lot of pressure to put onto a 17 year old, are you sure it wouldn't be easier for you to let him run the company until you were done with school," asked Lilly trying to help smooth the situation over.

"No Lilly he will destroy my father's company, just like he has destroyed my life now," came Chuck's response.

"Chuck what happened yesterday?" Lilly asked very concerned, Chuck had never been this open with her before and he looked so beaten down. When no answer came forth from Chuck she tried again. "Chuck, why did you come to me for help? Why is this so important to you? You still get you money, even if you are not running the company and ever since the funeral you have not wanted any thing to do with anyone from your life prior. What happened?" Lilly asked gently.

Maybe it was the motherly tone she used when she talked to him, or the fact that her felt truly alone, but he decided to open up to Lilly, maybe she could help. After all she was the only mother he had ever known aside from his supply of revolving nannies when he was younger. "Jack convinced me to celebrate with him. To celebrate my father's faith in me," Chuck confessed to Lilly, "I had plans with Blair, but he convinced me that she was only trying to tie me down, that my father was his most successful."

"So you went out with Jack and what things got out of control?" asked Lilly, "Did Blair take your canceling badly is that what this is about? Because I heard from the lawyers at the reading that you didn't want to take over Bass Industries. Did something change?"

"Well, kind of. Blair confronted me after the reading and told me how my father thought I could do this and she believed I could do this and she made me want to make him proud and run Bass Industries, that it was his legacy to me. It's dumb isn't it, the thought of me making any one proud, but she had me believing, and then I cancelled with her and ruined everything. Jack had hired a bunch of companionship for us for the night and we were partying in high style, emphasis on the high. I didn't know, but Blair had planned a brunch to celebrate my dad leaving me the company and had invited my friends and my _wonderful_, uncle had decided to also invite the board members. Needless to say that when he sent Blair to find me in my father's office I was otherwise already occupied with two of the sluts Jack had gotten and was miles away from sober_. _That lost me control of the company. Jack called a meeting with them and proved that I had broken the morality clause and as he was my legal guardian, he took over control of the company, and I royally screwed up with Blair when I opened my mouth. All I kept thinking was how Jack convinced me she was only in it for the money, to land herself **"the Bass"**. Now I am without Blair and without the company. She wouldn't forgive me when I went to apologize and so now my only hope is to get the company back and work back up from there. I can NOT believe that I just told you all of this. It is NEVER to be repeated," said Chuck as he finished his story.

"Well, I am not sure I can get you back in control of Bart's company, but I do possibly have a way to get the company away from Jack. Are you willing to listen and not fly off the handle while I explain?" asked Lilly.

"It's better than leaving that jerk in charge; it would depend on what had to be done. I hate to admit it, but our minds work too similarly any strategies I would come up with he would see coming a mile away, so I will try to stay calm," answered Chuck.

"Well, before your father passed away we had contacted our attorney and your father was going to adopted Serena and Erik and I was going to adopt you. Now your father had signed the paper before he died, and the lawyer contacted me yesterday wanting to know if we were still pursuing the papers or not. I didn't have the heart to tell him no, Charles you have become part of this family and I know you can't see it now but we all love you, so I told him to hold them and I would think about if for a couple of days. So what do you think? Would you be willing to have me adopt you and be part of this family? It would make me your legal guardian and not Jack. I would still be in charge of the company until you turned 18, but I would turn all of it over to you then. I don't want the company or the money all I want is you as part of this family," said Lilly.

This was a lot for Chuck to take in. They would have been a real family if his father hadn't died. He would have had a real family, and the more he thought about it the more it was what he wanted; "You really wanted to be MY mother Lilly?" Chuck asked meekly. Which was very strange for Chuck, Lilly did a double take and made sure that she had really heard him right.

"Of course, I wanted you Charles. We BOTH wanted this to be the stable home that none of you children had had previous. I am just sorry that we can't be discussing this as a family with you father," responded Lilly.

Then something else clicked in Chuck's mind, "What about your lowly Brooklyn Art Dealer and wanna-be rock star boyfriend?"

"If things had worked out differently, if your father could have opened up more and trusted, than I may never have rekindled what was still lingering between myself and Rufus, but I did love you father, and in some ways I still do, but I also have feeling for Rufus and unfortunately you father is no longer here so I will see what happens. Is that something that you can learn to deal with?" asked Lilly.

"I can try, but I am still angry with you for breaking up this family and for the fact that you moved on so quickly. It looks bad and it is hard for me to see," was the response that came from Chuck.

"I am sorry for that said Lilly and I will try to not parade it in front of you, but Rufus is a part of my life. Do you want me to sign those papers, do you want sign them? Are you willing to be my son?" Lilly asked genuinely hoping that this could be a new start for the two of them. They had laid all of their cards out on the table and while she wished he had come to her genuinely wanting to be part of this family, she sensed that it may be exactly what he had come to the Vander Bass home looking to find.

"I am willing to try," said Chuck, "I can't guarantee to be the model child. I am no where near that, but you are the only family I have left that is not determined to destroy me and I really do want to be part of a family." With that said Lilly promised to have the paper brought to the penthouse and they would sign them this afternoon. Chuck checked his phone one last time before stepping into the limo and heading to St. Jude's, he was going to be incredibly late considering that it was already 10 o'clock, but it wasn't like he was ever on time before. As he lean back in his seat he thought to himself, "that's one obstacle down. I won't have control, but at least Lilly is more trust worthy than Jack, and that will me that I can send my dear uncle back to Australia flying couch." Just the thought of Jack sitting between some old sweaty man and a screaming child made Chuck feel better.

To be continued….

Well, there you go. I have done it again. I have managed to put up chapters 3 days in a row. Happy Dance for me. I know this chapter wasn't that exciting, but I had to get through some of the stuff that happened in the last episode with my own twist. I hope that guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 4

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters so far included in this story._

Well, here is another chapter for you guys. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, your support makes writing it so much easier.

A Park Bench in Central Park

"Blair sweetie, we are here. Will you please talk to me?" a worried Serena asked her as of yet still comatose friend.

"Why are we here Serena? We need to be in school. I have to be in school, don't you understand, if I am ever going to get into Yale I can't give them any reason to not want me, I NEED them to want me," Blair said in frenzy, while trying to get all of her books and everything together to head back to Constance.

"Blair you start your day with a study hall, and we are seniors it is going to be fine, so chill out. Will you please tell me what is wrong? You haven't been yourself ever since I got back from Buenos Aires, and you didn't pick up any of my calls while I was gone. You are really starting to worry me. Is this about Chuck?" asked Serena very concerned about her friend.

"There is no Chuck and I," was Blair's timid response to Serena's rant.

"What do you mean, there is no you and Chuck, you went to will reading, you guys had you "NOT DATE" the other night and then you threw him the brunch. I thought you guys would be inseparable by the time school came today. Sorry again about not being able to make the brunch _(I can't remember whether she was there or not in the show, but for this story she couldn't go_) yesterday. Did you guys have a fight is that it?" Serena asked as she continued to interrogate her best friend.

"You could say that," came Blair's timid response.

"What does that mean? Please talk to me Blair we are all alone no one is going to see or overhear us," Serena asked again.

"Chuck ruined his brunch and his company, that's what happened. Stupid Jack talked me into throwing the damned thing and then proceeds to convince Chuck to cancel our dinner the night before to party with him, and then he brings Chuck there so completely high and drunk, in the middle of his slut sandwich. I went to go find Chuck and two of the board members came with me. Oh S it was so bad, they were so disgusted and disappointed in him, and I could have forgave him, but then he called me an opportunist and that I would never be his wife, so I should stop trying to pretend being it. He made is sound like the most disgusting thing, and I just ran out of their and it was horrible," was Blair's tear filled response to Serena's prodding. By this point she had trails of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh B, that's horrible. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Serena as she wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend.

"He, he, he came to apologize last night. He brought flowers you know," Blair said through her hiccups as she tried to control her crying.

"Well, that's a good step right? I mean it's what you have wanted isn't it?" questioned Serena.

"I wanted to forgive him I really did, but what if Jack convinced him of something else and it would be yesterday and his disgust all over again. I don't think I could take it, I don't think I could ever recover if I forgave him again and he broke me again. It was so hard the last time. I mean I laid everything on the line telling him I loved him and he threw it back in my face, but on that roof top I thought we had been able to get past all of that, but I was wrong. How can I set myself up for more of that pain? How Serena?" questioned Blair again dissolving into tears.

"But Chuck came to you this time right, I mean he realized on his own how wrong he was right? I think you are giving Jack more power over him, than he really has, I mean he probably won't even see him that much since he came home last night. He came to you that's what you have always wanted," was Serena's response.

"You don't understand Jack would destroy it, and I can't let that happen. It is better for everyone involved if I just walk away now," came Blair's response. "You know I really am not feeling well today I think I will have Dorota excuse me from class and go home and take a nap. Will you get my assignments for me Serena? I don't want to fall behind"

"Okay, if that is what you really want. But B," came Serena reply, but she was cut off by Blair quickly saying, "Thanks S, you are the best," and hoping into the first cab that she could find. With that Serena looked at her watch and it was 10am. "Well, I guess I better get back to class," thought Serena. "Please, please let Blair be all right," Serena sent a prayer to heaven, hoping that someone up there was looking out for her friend, and with that Serena headed back to the steps of Constance to start her day a little late, but hey they were seniors, if you couldn't take advantage of the open campus now, then when.

THE STEPS OF CONSTANCE AND ST. JUDE'S

Just as Chuck was stepping out of his limo to finally make it to school, he literally ran into Serena, who was so focused on getting back to her classes that she hadn't noticed Chuck . "Would you watch where you are going Jerk, I am in a hurry," came Serena's curt response to being knocked onto her behind.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning sister dearest?" came the response from Chuck.

"What, what are you talking about Chuck you haven't thought of me as family since before the funeral, and do you know what a jerk you can be?"-Serena

"Well, we are going to be family now, and you won't be able to get rid of me. You'll love it. Now where is your morning companion?" asked Chuck while he helped Serena up and the two headed towards the steps of their schools.

"Blair decided to take a personal day. I am going to bring her, her homework. You do know you are a huge jerk right? Blair told me how you blew the best thing you ever had," Serena said, the anger slowing getting stronger and stronger in her voice as she talked.

"Is she okay? I mean nothing happened while you two were headed to Central Park did it?" asked Chuck sounding very concerned about Blair.

"What? She's fine she just didn't feel well, and you insulting and rubbing salt in Blair's pain yesterday didn't help. She said that you sided with your uncle over her and canceled your dinner with her too. Do you get some perverse pleasure hurting her or something? I mean you may not be able to get her back this time you jerk," said Serena trying to keep her angry voice low, so as not to cause Blair anymore heartache, but it was very clear to Chuck just what Serena thought about the way he acted.

"I tried to apologize, I was drunk and stupid, it's the only defense I have. By bastard of an uncle played me and took my company and it cost me Blair, but you here me I am Chuck Bass and I will get them both back, and hopefully dear Jack will be rowing back in a row boat," said Chuck with a smile on his face at the end.

"Well, then maybe you and Blair have a chance after all. I know she loves you and even though I know she denies it I know that is not going to change, so I am going to tell you this, but if you ever tell her that I told you I will destroy you," threatened Serena, "but she thinks you are too easily influenced by Jack and that he will turn you against her again. I tried to reassure her but she was adamant. I think if you could convince her, she might just take you back."

"Really, it can't be that easy Serena. I know I hurt her, but she won't even let me try to make it up," asked Chuck with hope in his eyes. Serena couldn't believe hers, was this really Chuck Bass, maybe Blair had seen something in him that was really there.

"I guess you just have to be patient, like she was," said Serena, "now I have to get to class or I won't be able to get any of Blair work, and I need all the good grades I can get. With that Chuck and Serena parted ways and headed into there different classrooms.

VANDER- BASS PENTHOUSE

4:00pm

"Mommy I'm home," sang Chuck as he barged into the Vander-Bass penthouse. With that went in search of his soon to be adoptive mother. He found her up in his father's study doing some reading. "Hi Lilly, I have come to make us a family."

"Well, Chuck the lawyer should be here soon and then all we should have to do is sign the papers and file them with the court and it should be done," said Lilly just as the bell rang.

"It's a Boy!" sang Chuck as they descended the stairs to meet with the lawyer, and with that they went downstairs and met with the lawyer. Once the papers were signed the lawyer told that he would file them with the court right away and that it should be official with in a day or two and with that the attorney left.

"So what happens now Lilly?" asked Chuck.

"Now you come home Chuck. This has always been your home, you just couldn't see it through you grief," said Lilly, "Also, it would be nice if you were here when I told Serena and Erik, they have a right to know."

"Serena wasn't very happy with me earlier today. She found out that I hurt Blair again. What if she doesn't want this? Will you back out?" Chuck asked showing more insecurity than Lilly had ever seen in the 17 year old boy.

"No, Chuck I am not taking it back. Serena may say things in anger, but she cares about you and we are a family now," was Lilly's reply. Chuck had some errands to run, but he promised to be back that night for dinner so they could tell Serena and Erik together and with that left.

BASS INDUSTRIES

Jack sat at Bart's old desk. The first thing that he had done after taking over was to remove all traces of his brother and nephew from the desk and office, he was in charge now and boy were things going to be different. With that though Jack went to use the private bathroom that was off of the office, he came back about two minutes later with a little white powder still evident on his nose to find an envelope from Lilly and Bart's private attorney. He opened the letter to find that he was being informed of a petition that was registered with the courthouse for the legal adoption of Chuck Bass by Lillian VanDerWoodsen- Bass. As he read the letter he got angrier and angrier. He slammed his fist on the desk and said, "Those bitches do either one of them really think that they can just come in and take this company away from me." With that he called his attorney to inform him that he was contesting the adoption and that Lilly was an unfit parent. With that he grabbed his trench coat and hurried out of the office, calling for his car to be ready and out front when he got down there or he would find another driver. He thought to himself, "there is no way that little bitch Blair is going to ruin his take over of Bass Industries, if she wants to play with the Big Boys I'm all for that, but she better be ready to be burned. I thought I had already neutralized that little whore, but I guess she needs a reminder of why she should stay out of this battle" With that last thought Jack was off to give Blair a last chance to stop this before he destroyed her world.

To Be Continued….

I know I left it in a bad spot, but I am a little stumped on how I wanted the confrontation to go, so I have decided to leave this chapter at the cliff hanger, and yes I know Blair knows nothing about Chuck's adoption, but Jack doesn't know that. Please let me know what you think, and again thank you to every one who has reviewed, and or read my story.


	5. Chapter 5

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 5

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story._

_WARNING: This chapter makes reference to and contains sections of mature content, while not graphic, it can be disturbing to some and I don't want to offend anyone. I in no way condone sexual violence, but it is part of this story and the plot. It contains very evil Jack, traumatized Blair, and bad language. You have been warned, it is not my intention to offend anyone, and if I do I profoundly apologize._

I hope that you like the chapter and thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and/or read my story.

ARCHIBALD RESIDENSE

We see Chuck debating in front of the door whether or not he should go in. He and Nate had been the best of friends for most of his life, but since everything with Blair that friendship had been strained and tested repeatedly, not always with the results that Chuck would have wanted. They were friends again, but it was a tenuous thing, would it be able to withstand his appeal for help with the girl who had held both of their hearts for so long. Could he really ask Nate to help him with this? Was it right to ask? Nate was the only person he knew though who had been in any kind of situation like this with Blair and if he had any hope of getting her back, he would have to take that chance, and with that thought he rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Archibald answered the door, "Well Charles, it has been ages since you stopped by here and even longer since you ever rang the door bell. You know that you are always welcome here. Come in, come in. Now how can I help you?" she asked as they walked into the foyer.

"Thank you Mrs. Archibald, it is a pleasure as always. I rang, because I wasn't sure that I was still welcome here. I actually came to see Nathaniel. Do you know if he is in?" asked Chuck in response.

"He is upstairs in his room. I believe that you still know the way, and Charles, you are always welcome here. You tried to help when I had no one else to turn to and you helped look after Nate when he wouldn't let me, so I am abundantly grateful," replied Mrs. Archibald.

"Mom, who was at the door," asked Nate taking off his headphones as he came out of his room. As he did that he saw the person who had come to visit was Chuck. "Hey Chuck man. What's up?" Nate asked as he descended the stairs to see him friend.

"Hey Nate, I actually came to see you and get your help with something. Do you have time?" asked Chuck, and with that the two friends ascended the stairs back to Nate's room.

Once they were in the room, Nate flopped down on his bed and asked, "So what is it that the great Chuck Bass, needs my lowly help with?" He asked it in a joking mood, but when he looked up and his eye's met Chuck's he realized that whatever had brought his best friend to his door step was big, "Come on Chuck, just tell me. You know you are my boy. What is it that you need? It's not illegal is it?" he asked as he sat up and tried to make eye contact with Chuck.

Chuck for his part was doing a very intensive study of his shoes as he quietly mumbled, "It's Blair."

"What did you say? Come on man look at me," came Nate's reply, and with that Chuck looked up at Nate and said in a clearer voice, "It's Blair, I need you help with Blair," and he followed it with a quick, "Please man, don't be made at me, you are the only person I have who can help me with this."

"You want my help with Blair. Man what did you do? I mean me and Blair, we really were a disaster," came the response from Nate.

"I frickin' messed up bad Nate, I trusted in the wrong people and I am trying to fix it, but man you know Blair she forgives me everything, but this time. This time she said it was over, that she couldn't do it anymore that she was through with me. How do I change that, it has never been this bad between us. I LOVE her man," Chuck confessed to his best friend.

"I don't know how much help I can be, I mean you were always the one with answers to fix it when I screwed up, from what to buy her to what to say to her. Maybe if you tell me what happened I can try to help you fix it, but I can't guarantee any thing. I mean man, you were always the Blair expert not me. I guess that should have been a clue huh?" Nate said as he waited for Chuck's response.

"I guess it should have been huh," was Chuck's reply, "We are still going to be cool if you help me with this right? I mean I love Blair and would risk just about anything to get her back but you are my best friend, pretty much my only friend and I am a selfish bastard, I want you both."

"Yeah man, we we're good. I am with Vanessa now and the Blair/Nate chapter of my life is far behind me. So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" was Nate's response, and with that Chuck proceeded to tell Nate about the rooftop, the will reading, his canceled dinner and night of debauchery with his bastard of an Uncle, the ruined brunch, loosing the company, and his failed attempt to get Blair back.

"Wow, man. I sure missed a lot, being in Brooklyn with Vanessa, didn't I?" was Nate's witty response.

"Yes Nathaniel you did, so can you help me?" Chuck asked.

"You know I might not be the best person to ask, the only person I know who has needed as much forgiveness as you from Blair is Serena. Did you try asking her?" was Nate's wonderful attempt at help.

"I already tried that avenue, but while she gave me a little insight, she is definitely in camp Blair," was the response from Chuck, and with that said he proceeded to tell Nate about his conversation earlier that morning with Serena.

"Well, I do have one idea, but you would have to sacrifice a lot man, and I am not talking money her man I am talking about you pride and you are going to have to prove to Blair that your trust is in her and definitely not in Uncle Jack. What's up with him being so negative about Blair anyway? I always thought those two were good with each other, I mean man remember when the three of us went to visit him a couple of years ago. I mean she came with him, to bail us out after we got caught with all of that blow and the freaky strippers. I mean I was shocked, I thought we were through then for good, of course she was different after that. She forgave mostly blaming it on you bad influence, but she was always jumpy around me after that. Sorry man, didn't need to veer off topic, but I am serious you know Blair it has to be the big gesture and she is going to make you work for it," Nate told Chuck.

"I get it, I get it. She worth it though, right?" asked Chuck.

"Getting cold feet about this Chuck, because if you are, you need to walk away from her. We have both hurt her too much. Is Blair who you want? Be sure before you answer," Nate asked him again.

"No man, I know she's the one. Do you really think there are another two people out there who think the same way that me and Blair do? I just don't know how to do this relationship stuff you know. It's kind of foreign territory to me," Chuck honestly told his friend.

"Dude, I hope there isn't, two of you is more than enough to have to put up with, and did you just admit that there was something about women that the Great Chuck Bass doesn't know that lowly old me does?" Nate joked back to try to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Nathaniel. What do I need to do?" responded Chuck.

ELSEWHERE

OUTSIDE THE WALDORF'S BUILDING

Stepping out of the back of his limo, we find Jack Bass yelling at his drive, "It bloody well took you long enough to get us here. What do I pay you for if you take forever to get me to my destinations?"

"Actually sir, you don't pay me at all. I am paid out of Mr. Chuck Bass's trust fund, but if you have a problem with my services being extended to you, you are more than welcome to walk," was the response from the limo driver.

"I am his guardian, so you are paid at my digression. Just wait around the block. I will call when I am in need of you services again, and hopefully in that time you will have learned to respect those you work for," and with that Jack left the limo and headed for the elevator to Blair's apartment.

When he reached the Waldorf penthouse he was met by Dorota, "Mr. Jack, Mr. Chuck is not here. You should leave," Dorota told Jack.

"Well, I am not here it see my dear nephew I am actually here to see his paramour Blair," Jack told the maid, trying to lay the charm on very thick to win favor with the maid.

"Miss Blair is not feeling well, you must come back another time," Dorota responded.

"I hope she is alright. I hate to be pushy, but would it be alright for me to go up and see her. It really is important, otherwise I would not bother her, but I am concerned about my nephew and you know how wonderful she is with him. I promise I won't stay long, it really is important," said laying it on as thick as he could. He could see that he was getting to the maid so he continued, "I promise it will be just a moment and then I will be on my way." With that he could see that he had convinced the girl's maid.

"I guess a minute wouldn't hurt. Let me go tell her that you are here and she will be down in just a minute," said the maid. Jack caught her though, before she was able to head up the stairs.

"No, I will just go up. You were on your way out and she is not feeling well. I will just go up and make sure to announce myself before I head in there. You wouldn't want her to be upset that your errands didn't get done, now would you?" he asked in a concerned tone, "it will be fine. Don't worry."

"I guess it'd be okay. You announce yourself first right?" she asked again.

"Of course I would. I would never dream of invading her privacy," responded Jack.

"Okay, tell Miss Blair I be back very soon, Okay have couple of errands to run," said Dorota as she started to put her coat back on. Jack waited patiently with the smile on his face getting larger and larger and the anger again building within him as he watched the maid get into the elevator and then waited to see her depart the building before he ascended the stairs that led to Blair's room.

IN BLAIR'S ROOM

Blair lay on her bed with her back to the door with tears in her eyes. She was thinking to her self," what am I going to do? I can't even here Chuck's name with out completely loosing it and look at how I broke down in front of Serena. No I am not going to let this break me. I HAVE control. Earlier was just being upset, it was from everything with talking about Chuck with Serena, that's why I did it again. My bulimia is NOT back. I am Blair Waldorf and Waldorf don't have problems like that, we are perfect and that is all," even as she thought it, she knew it wasn't true. She was knew she was damaged and dirty and even a womanizer like Chuck Bass would never be able to look past the things that she had done, even if they were done to help save him. No he would never understand, and that is why she need to push him away now, because she would never be able to survive him looking at her with that kind of disgust in his eyes, yesterday was bad enough, when he made being his wife sound like the ugliest thing in the world. She knew that this look would be worse, and with that thought she again deteriorated into tears again.

This is the sight that Jack saw as he slowly eased the door open with a predatory smile on his face. "I just want to be alone Dorota, I am fine I just really don't feel well. Serena already dropped my school work off and I am going to start it later," said Blair without even turning or glancing to see who was in her doorway.

"Why Blair it is not Dorota," said Jack, "she let me come up. I told her it was quite important and before you yell for her, you should know she is not here. She is out running the lengthy list of errands you had given her. It is just you and me, you interfering little slut."

"What, what are you doing here Jack, you need to leave. You can't be here," rambled Blair getting afraid now knowing that she was alone in the penthouse with Jack, her mother and Cyrus had dashed off this morning for an impromptu weekend in Spain and seeing as it was only Thursday and they were not due back until late Sunday evening she knew that they would be of no use to her know.

"Why Blair I am hurt. Are you saying that you don't want to spend time with and old lover? Especially one who has done so much to help you during the crises in your life," Jack asked while moving closer to her. At this point Blair got off of her bed on the side farthest away from Jack. She was working very hard to put some distance between the two, but since she had slept so poorly the night before and also because she had spent her morning in tears and purging every last molecule of nutrient from her stomach she was too slow and weak to stop Jack from grabbing her and pinning her between his body and the wall. It all happened so fast that Blair's head was spinning.

"No, stay away from me Jack. You have already ruined everything. It is all destroyed, just leave me alone. Please?" Blair pleaded her voice getting smaller and weaker as she went.

"Now Blair why would I do that when we have such wonderful memories together, and yet you would tarnish those and try to take my family and company away from me," Jack said as his right hand tightened around her wrists that were pinned above her head, and his left started to snake under her blouse along her stomach.

"Please, Jack. I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do anything, I don't want this please, please let me go," Blair pleaded with tears streaming from her eyes. As Jack observed the tears in her eyes he was getting more and more turned on. He found Blair to be exquisitely beautiful with the tears and vulnerability so evident in her eyes, which caused him to move closer to her and rub his very evident arousal against her thigh, but when his brain had registered the words she said his anger took over and he and threw her into her desk which was about 20 feet from them. She smashed her hip against the corner of the desk and immediately fell to the floor. "You little whore; you have some nerve to talk to me like that. You got that little bastard of a nephew of mine to convince his slut of step-mother to petition for custody of the lad. It figures that two whores like you and Lilly would come up with such a pathetic plan, and that you would go so far as to forge my poor departed brother's signature to those documents, saying that he wanted Lilly VanDerWoodsen, god of all people, to adopt his son. It is ludicrous. You won't get away with it. I am having my lawyer file an injunction to halt this. He is my blood and it is only right that Chuck should be raise by a Bass, and it is MY company, and no little piece of ass is going to get in the way of that," Jack ranted at Blair as she moved in and out of consciousness trying to get up from the floor.

She responded as she tried to stand, "I didn't do anything Jack I swear. I told Chuck it was over, that we would never be together. I haven't even left this room since 10:00 this morning. Please just leave," begging for him to just leave and leave her alone.

"Now why would I want to do something like that? I think that you owe me for all that I have done for you, and for those little boys that you like having follow you around all the time so much. You are going to stop this. You hear me?" Jack asked again grabbing onto Blair's wrists and pulling her to him. Blair swallowed hard over the lump in her thought as the pain in her wrists increase and as Jack brought her back into contact with his still throbbing erection that again rubbed at her thigh. The change in altitude as well and the proximity to Jack and the pain in both her hip and wrists made Blair's stomach churn. If there were anything left in it, she though, it would have been all over Jack, because it all just made her so sick. After a few breaths she responded to his tirade.

"I don't owe you anything, you hear me. You extracted your price already, as disgusting as it was you pervert," Blair responded trying and mostly failing to put some steel into her response. Jack cut her off by back handing her across her face. The force of the blow whipped her head to the other side and made the tears that had been pooling in her eyes to fall.

"You little whore; you are going to stop Lilly and Chuck from pursuing this. You are going to convince him that it is in his best interests to keep me as his guardian and that the company belongs in my hands," Jack ordered, punctuating each sentence with his left hand again making its trail up Blair's stomach. The action made her skin crawl, but she was coherent enough to ask, "How am I going to do that? Chuck is never going to listen to me. You already ruined that with your little celebration party and then disaster of a brunch you made me throw him."

"I am sure that your mind will come up with something Blair. I mean it really is in your best interest to do as I ask; after all you wouldn't want Chuck, your mother, and the world to know about all your dirty little secrets now would you. You wouldn't want them to find out what dirty little girl they have been living with, how she would sell such precious things so cheaply oh and lets not forget that little bathroom problem you have, now would you?" Jack asked as he used his left hand to squeeze her breast underneath her blouse.

"You, you can't tell. You would twist it and make it horrible. Please just let me go, I won't tell anyone about this I promise, and I will try, but you know Chuck doesn't listen to or trust me. YOU made sure of that," Blair said as she dissolved to the floor when Jack let go of her and stepped back.

"Well lover, you had better make sure you work over time to convince him, because I am giving you 72 hours to convince him otherwise. If he hasn't dropped this and changed his mind by Monday, your world will be a very dark and lonely place for you. I mean no one sees perfection in a bulimic whore, know do they?" and with that departing dig Jack straightened his jacket and headed down the stairs and out of the Waldorf penthouse. He took out his phone and called to have the car brought to the front of the building. By the time the elevator had descended to the bottom floor Blair was already a puddle of tears and gagging in the bottom of her shower with the water beating down on her clothed form, and the Bass limo was waiting out front for Jack to step into and leave. As the limo pulled away the rest of the world was completely unaware of the destruction that had just taken place 30 stories above them.

_Wow, that is my longest chapter yet. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am debating on whether I want a quick resolution to the problems the characters face, or whether I should make it more realistic and have a slower progression to resolution on the problems. If you have an opinion, please let me know. Again any suggestion, input, or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you again for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters associated with the show_

_Warning: Contains mature content, do not read if you find such material offensive. I do not condone sexual abuse of any kind, but it is part of this story, so you have been warned. Extremely evil Jack, you have been warned._

Thanks again to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing my story; your support makes the writing process so much easier and more enjoyable. Thanks again, and on to the story.

CHAPTER 6

VANDER-BASS PENTHOUSE

Two and a half hours after Chuck left Nate, he was returning for dinner with his new family. He had been over many areas of the city in his attempt to bring Nate's plan into play. He really did hope that this would work to get Blair back. With her and the company his life would again be moving in the right direction, but for now he had to put that out of his mind, he had to be at this dinner with Lilly and her children. He knew that Erik would be behind him. The two of them had really bonded while their parents had been married, no his concern was for how Serena would take the news. He truly hoped that she would be supportive. It would make asking for her help with the Blair situation that much easier if this new family situation was not in the way, and with that thought he entered the penthouse. As he entered he realized that he was the last one to arrive and that the all of the VanDerWoodsens were already seated at the table ready for dinner.

Lilly noticed Chuck's discomfort that showed in Chuck's body language when he walked in to find everyone turning to look at him and with the two younger VanDerWoodsens giving him a strange look, so she decided to take pity on him and said, "Oh Charles, I thought that you might miss having dinner with us because you were running late. Thank you again for accepting my invitation to have dinner with us." With that said she came over to Chuck and placed her hand along the center of his back leading him into the dining room to have dinner with them. Chuck took the seat that left his back to the door and seated him next to Erik and across from Serena, with Lilly at the head of the table to his left. As he sat down, he said, "Thank you Lilly for inviting me. It means a lot to me everything you are doing."

With that said Serena looked between her mother and Chuck and could tell that there was something else going on here between the two of them, "Okay mom, Chuck what is going on here. What's Chuck doing here?" Serena questioned the two, but before either could answer, every one turned to see the door, because it had been slammed open and in walked no other that Jack Bass.

"Well if it isn't the lovely new little family having dinner. What you weren't going to invite the only REAL family that Chuck has left to this little shindig?" asked Jack as he moved towards the table full of people.

In response to his actions Lilly stood up and started, "Jack, you were not invited, I would appreciate if you would leave so we can get back to our evening." Jack was not having any of this though and pushed Lilly out of his way as he took a seat next to Serena and said, "NO, I think that I will stay. I mean it is not everyday that one can witness the celebration of a slut stealing a man's last surviving relative now is it Lilly."

"Ah mom, what is he talking about?" asked Erik getting confused.

"Nothing Erik, we will talk about it later after Jack has left. Now please everyone start eating your dinner while Jack and I talk. Charles, please feel free to help yourself," was the response that came from Lilly as she tried to get jack to join her back in the living room, so that they could talk, but Jack was having none of that.

"Dear sister in-law, if that even still counts, I think that everyone should hear about how you and Little miss Waldorf skeemed to deprive me of a relationship with my poor bereaved nephew over here. I think that we all deserve to know why you forged papers to attempt to adopt my ward and take over Bass Industries," came Jack's heated response.

"Blair had nothing to do with this; I was the one who wanted to get away from you. You stole my father's company from me and set me up to lose her. Just leave Jack, this is where I want to be, go back to Australia and forget that you even have a nephew," came Chuck's heated response to Jack's outburst.

"That's what you think nephew. Have they both pulled their skirts so far over you head that you would believe lying women over your own flesh and blood?" Jack asked Chuck in response to his anger. "The truth is, that it doesn't matter, because I have filed an injunction to stop this craziness and you will be back home with me where you belong."

"Don't count on it Uncle Jack. It will never happen," came the response from Chuck.

"See you soon nephew and I hope that you will come to your senses before I have to take more drastic measures which I can guarantee you will not appreciate," Jack threatened as he got up to leave and departed the pent us. Everyone else was still in shock by what had happened.

"Mom, Chuck does someone what to tell us what is going on now?" Serena questioned.

"Well kids, I had hoped to do this more gently, but it seems that Jack has destroyed that possibility. I am adopting Charles. Bart and I had intended to talk with the three of you together, before he had passed away, but unfortunately that did not happen. We believed very strongly in making the five of us a real family. I was going to adopt Charles and Bart was going to adopt the two of you. Charles had come to me this morning looking for my help in getting away from Jack, and I told him about all of this and he has agreed to be part of this family and he will be moving back into his room later tonight," was Lilly's response to the questions. They all waited on baited breath for Serena's response, because both Lilly and Erik were very happy with this turn in events, the wild card in the situation was Serena, so when she replied everyone was a little surprised.

"You want to be a VanDerWoodsen Chuck? You do realize that this will change every thing, and if you make one more sleazy comment about creating disturbing childhood memories I will kill you? But I am glad that you want to be part of our family, I am still really mad at you for the way you treated Blair, but I am glad you are trying and asking for help with you grief. Welcome to the family Chuck," Serena said from her seat at the table. Chuck was the most surprised of all, maybe getting her help with Blair would be easier than he had thought.

"Welcome back to the family man," came Erik's reply as he slapped Chuck on the back, "I missed my big brother, Serena's great, but sometimes its just better to have a guy to talk to," and with that response the new family finished their dinner in relative silence with your average small talk about how everyone's day was and what their plans for the weekend were, thrown into the mix. For once in a long time they felt like a really family and none of the people seated at the table wanted to disturb that.

After dinner Erik left with Chuck to go to his suite to collect a bunch of his stuff to take to the penthouse and while they were gone Serena decided to try calling Blair again, she had tried several time prior to dinner and this was the third time she had tried her since dinner had ended and again it went to Blair's voice mail, and again Serena left a message, "Hey Blair, its Serena I have called you a bunch of time and I really am starting to get worried, please call me back right away," was the message that Serena left on Blair's phone.

ELSEWHERE IN BLAIR'S BATHROOM

After the water had run over her clothed body for an hour and a half Blair managed to pull her body from the now freezing water that was beating down on her from the shower head. She slowly stood up and striped out of the soaked clothes that she had been wearing and threw them in the trash. She never wanted to even see them again, much less wear them, after Jack had touched her while wearing them. After that she gently towel dried her body as best she would and put on a plain white cotton night gown, it wasn't flashy, but the last thing she wanted to so was see anyone and then she proceeded to leave her bathroom for the first time in several hours, as she took in the mess that had been created during her interaction with Jack, she was thrown back into memories both distance and more recent and she just wished she would forget but they kept coming to her.

MEMORY/FLASHBACK

BEACH HOUSE AUSTRALIAN COAST 4 Years ago

Blair came running into the beach house that she had been staying in with Chuck, Nate, and Chuck's uncle Jack. She had been bummed that Serena couldn't come but she had been grateful to be able to spend the vacation with one of her best friends and her boyfriend. She was wearing a pretty little sundress that showed off her blossoming figure, she thought it was the perfect combination of being classy and sexy for her 14 year old body, but the sight that met her was one that she would not forget, just as she was coming back from shopping with Jack's secretary she was met with the sight of Chuck and Nate being led out of their beach house by two Australian Police Officers. "What are you doing? This is Chuck's house you can't arrest them, please let them go," Blair asked the police officers.

"I am sorry miss, but they are being detained for trafficking in cocaine, and also for illegal solicitation of transsexual prostitutes. There is nothing that I can do. I would suggest that you get them a good lawyer though," said the police officer to Blair as he led the two out the door. Blair tried all afternoon to try and find someone to help her. She didn't want anyone back in New York to know what had happened, so she couldn't ask any of them and all of the local attorney's that she found were of no help at all, it was at about 10:30pm that night that Jack had shown up and Blair had begged him to help Nate and Chuck out of their situation. "Please Uncle Jack, he's your nephew and Nate is his best friend you have to help them. Mr. Bass and the Archibalds can't find out about this, it would just ruin everything. I know you have connections here can't you make this go away; I know they would never SELL drugs; they have to have been set up. Please!!," she begged again.

"I might be persuaded to help them. I could probably make this go away, but what would be in it for me?" Jack asked as he moved in closer to Blair.

"Chuck adores you, isn't helping him out enough for you? What else could you possibly want?" asked Blair completely aloof to the lecherous glances that Jack had been giving Blair since they had arrived at the beginning of the week.

"My nephew got himself into this situation; I wouldn't be a responsible adult if I didn't want him to take responsibility for his actions. Of course if you were to offer something in exchange for my help I might be able to pull some strings to get him out of his current predicament. What do you say Blair, are you willing to make a deal with me?" Jack asked as he gently ran his hand along the side of her face. The action made her skin crawl, "But of course we could always leave them in there. I mean it will probably take awhile for those two pretty boys to become someone's girlfriend in there right, and I am sure once their parents find out, they will move heaven and earth to get them out right. Of course that won't be before everyone finds out what kind of deviants they are and that you hang out with, but hey what does public opinion matter anyway?"

"What did you want me to trade for your help? I don't have much money with me, but I could get you more. I could have my dad wire it, tell him I found some clothes that I just had to have, and then later tell him they were in luggage that got lost on the plane," Blair tried to bargain.

"Silly girl, you know that is not what I had in mind. I make plenty of money here. You two grand wouldn't really make much of a difference now would it? What I want is a little more personal, a little more intimate, but probably nothing more than you have done for you little boyfriend Archibald I am sure," was the smarmy response that she got from Jack, "I just want to touch you and have you touch me, is that really so bad?" He asked her again.

Blair's mind was overwhelmed at this point her and Nate had barely gotten past chaste kisses after their dates. She had never come anywhere close to what Jack was talking about, she knew some of it from talking with Serena and from what she had overheard between Chuck and Nate, but she was scared. "Hurry, hurry Blair, my offer isn't going to last for very long, and the longer they stay there the more that can happen, so what is your decision?" asked Jack again. Blair was so worried and concerned that before she had a chance to think anymore she reluctantly nodded her head. Before she even had a chance to react Jack's hands were all over her. He tore the dress from her slim body and she shrieked when it was ripped off. He put his fingers in her and it hurt so bad, and the tears kept falling from her eyes as she was frozen in place with no idea what to do, after about 5 or 10 minutes of Jack touching her he looked up and noticed that she was crying and frozen in place, "My Blair you are just exquisitely beautiful like this. But remember our deal, you have to touch me as well," Jack said through his heavy breathing, this whole thing sure had turned him on.

In a small voice which scarcely escaped her mouth Blair said, "I don't know what to do." At this Jack smiled even larger, for now he realized that he was plowing, well not quite plowing, she hadn't agreed to that, virgin territory.

"Kneel for me Blair, get down on you knees and open my pants. You will find something there that is waiting for you. I want you to take it out and kiss the top of it, and then once you have done that I want you to lick it like you do with those Ice Cream cones you love getting so much," Jack commanded her, and with shaky motions she did just want he told her. She was so scared; she just wanted it to be over. Once she had complied with that Jack just moaned because man did she do as he commanded like a pro. "Blair I want you to look at me while you do that. I want you eyes right on mine," Jack again commanded when Blair did as she was told he told her to put him into her mouth and she did. Shortly after she started the control was completely taken out of her control as he placed his hands on the back of her head and forced her to take him down her throat and gagged her with his pulsing member. When he was done, he forced her to swallow his sperm and then let go of her leaving her to drop to the floor. He called her a fat dirty slut and told her to shower and change before they went to collect her friends from the police station.

After that Blair pulled her self up from the floor and slowly made her way up the stairs, it hurt with every step that she took from what he had done to her with his finger and her throat burned from how he had man handled her. When she got to the bathroom, she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror and was disgusted by what she saw, and knowing what rolled around in her stomach made her feel vile, so for the first time she kneeled in front of the toilet and expelled everything that was in her stomach, then she crawled into the shower and tried to wash all the remnants of what she had just done away.

CUT TO NEW YEARS EVE 2008

PALACE BAR

Here she was again, she had tried everything she could to find Chuck, but she just had no idea where he could be. She tried all of her contacts and any of the ones that she knew that Chuck sometimes used, but came up with nothing. She had called every hotel she could think of that Bart had ever even considered buying or taking over, but still she came up with nothing. She had even run off for two day and search high and low in Paris and Monaco, but Chuck was nowhere to be found and he still refused to pickup any of her calls, reply to any of her texts, or for that matter his attorney's or Lilly's. Yes she had even begged the two of them, but they were of no hope, so she was here at the Palace Bar, Chuck's bar drinking her hopelessness away, and pray (yes she had even turned to asking God for help) that he would show up. To her great dismay a Bass did show up, but it was not the Bass that she was hoping for. He told her that he had a lead, and that Chuck was not doing well at all from what he had heard, but that his price had gone up since the last time he had made deals with the Blair Waldorf's of the world. With fear in her heart for the love of her life and her spirit crushed from everything that had transpired in the last couple of weeks, she asked what he wanted. He told her to meet him in Chuck's suite that they would hammer out the details up there away from prying eyes. So with one final shot for courage, or possibly complete inebriation she agreed to meet him there. It churned her stomach that he would make her do this in Chuck's suite of all place. She knew that as she ascended in the elevator it would destroy any future that her and Chuck may ever have, but if he was home and safe that she could life with that right. It was worth it if the love of her life was safe and surrounded by people who loved him. With that thought she stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the door to Chuck's old suite. Jack answered the door and the four hours that followed were the worst of Blair's young life. When he was done he kicked her out like common trash and told her that she sure had porked out since the last time she came on to him. With that she snuck and took the service elevator leaving the building and returning to her home. No one noticed her, because it was about 3:30 in the morning and most of the New Year's celebrators had returned to their homes and gone to bed. When she made it home, she broke a promise that she had made to herself she wouldn't do again, since the day after her mother's marriage to Cyrus after she had had her run in with Jack Bass. She figured that it didn't matter though, because she knew no one would want her now, not after Jack Bass had defiled her body in every possible way he could think of. After she had finished purging what she could from her stomach she crawled into the shower and tried to scrub her body clean.

END OF MEMORY/FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

As Blair laid on her bed hugging her pillow, the most horrible moments of her life had again flashed before her eyes. Chuck can never know is what she thought. Jack had promised both times, that he would never tell a soul, but know he was threatening to used those things against her if she didn't convince Chuck to give him control of the company and remain his ward. How would she ever be able to do that? She couldn't even be around him without breaking down and he would completely destroy the tiny holds she had on sanity if he knew and looked at her, because she knew the disgust would be a hundred times worse that those vile words he threw at her after Nate found out about them. But she had to come up with something. Right now though she just wanted to sleep, sleep and not dream and for that she would need some of her mothers old sleeping pills so she poured her self a large glass of vodka and orange juice to wash down the three pills she removed from her mother's pill bottle, after all Eleanor was so blissfully happy with Cyrus she would never even notice them missing, and with the drink empty and the pill swallowed she laid down to go to sleep and 10 minutes later she out. She had been so preoccupied that she never noticed the 30 missed calls and texts which were already on her phone, but she could deal with them tomorrow.

Another chapter done. Hope that you like the story so far. I would just like to thank everyone again for their support and please, please let me know how you like the development of the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 7

_Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't update in awhile and I know this chapter is short and a little bit of filler, but I hope to have another update up soon. I hope you like it. _

VANDER-BASS PENTHOUSE

When Chuck came back with stuff from his suite he decided that he would swallow his pride and ask his new Sister, for help with his plan for Blair. He had already gotten everything set, but it would be meaningless if he couldn't get her to be there, so with that he entered Serena's room.

As he walked in Serena threw her phone across the room, just missing Chuck's head. "Hey, what did I do?" asked Chuck, picking the phone up off the floor. When he opened it, he noticed that the call log showed that she had tried to call and text Blair 15 times in the last hour. "A little stalkery of you isn't it S? I mean you will see her in the morning," said Chuck.

"Shut up Chuck. I am worried, she hasn't seemed herself recently and since I dropped off her assignment she hasn't returned a single one of my calls, and I didn't even get to see her then, Dorota just took the work and said Blair wasn't taking any visitors," Serena told Chuck worried.

"I am sure that she is okay, you know Blair if she doesn't think she looks perfect she doesn't want anyone to see her," was Chuck's response.

"I know, you are right. I am just worried about her. Now what did you want Chuck?" asked Serena looking at her new brother.

"Well, I was hoping I could play on you sibling devotion and ask you for help with Blair," Chuck replied with a genuine look on his face.

"We aren't even siblings yet, but you think I have some loyalty there for the BOY who broke my best friend's heart," Serena asked Chuck.

"Come on Serena, I just need you to convince her to take the town car on Saturday night. You could tell her that what ever. I just need you to help me get her there. If she runs away, that will be all on me, but I know if I ask she won't come. She is so angry, she won't even give me that chance to apologize, I just need the chance to try. Don't Make me Beg Serena. BASS men do not beg," Chuck said to Serena.

"Isn't that exactly what you want her where ever for? By the way IF I helped you what would I be getting my best friend into?" asked Serena.

"Yes, okay I am going to beg her, but that is going to be hard enough. Don't make me beg you. I don't know how else I would be able to get her there," Chuck told her and then proceeded to tell her of his plans for his and Blair's night together. As he told her Serena's face just melted.

"Awe, Chuck you do love her, and you really are a romantic under all of that smarminess," Serena said, "fine, I will help you, but if you hurt her. I will destroy you and don't think I will ever help you again."

"Thank you Serena, you will not regret this. I just hope Blair will forgive me and let me explain. I know she will be so happy of this step I have taken with you guys," said Chuck sincerely.

"Now sis, how about that bath we keep talking about?" asked Chuck changing the mood with his typical smirk and Chuck swagger.

"Ewe Chuck, you are hopeless, and the answer is NO! What would Blair think?" Serena teased back. Both of them knew Chuck was not serious, that he just needed to exert some of his old personality back into the equation, all of this emotional crap, as Chuck would call it, is new to him and he needed to know that some of the old him was still there. It was safe territory.

With that exchange the two future siblings went there separate ways and to their perspective bedrooms and to bed. It was strange for Chuck to be going to sleep in a home filled with people who cared about him, but surprisingly to him it made him feel cared about and safer than his suite made him feel.

_Please let me know how you liked it, your feed back helps me. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story._


	8. Chapter 8

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTORY US

CHAPTER 8

FRIDAY MORNING

CONSTANCE/ST. JUDE'S STEPS

As we enter we find Chuck, Nate, and Serena talking as they walk together towards the school. "So S, where's Blair this morning?" asks Nate.

"I don't know Nate; she didn't answer any of my calls. I thought she would call me this morning to walk here together this morning, but she never called," was Serena's response. With that all three of them fell silent in thought. They were all concerned about Blair and this was unusual behavior for Blair.

MEANWHILE

Back at the Waldorf Penthouse we find Dorota attempting to wake up Blair. "Miss Blair you have to get up. You will be late to class," said Dorota just as she opening the blinds and ripping the covers from the bed. What she saw when she looked down made Dorota gasp. "Miss Blair what happened?" Blair's night gown had risen up Dorota could see the ugly bruise which had shown up overnight on her hip. Blair's mind worked fast to try to come up with a good excused.

"Dorota I am fine I just fell in the shower last night and bumped my hip while catching myself. Please leave me alone so that I can get ready for class," Blair responded quickly. Dorota was leery about it, but why would Blair lie to her, so she left so that her charge could get herself ready for school. With the departure of her maid Blair got out of bed and headed towards the vanity in her room, remembering that she had destroyed her mirror the other day in the bathroom and it hadn't yet been fixed. What she saw when she looked in the mirror made her glad her head had been turned when Dorota woke her up, because there was a large bruise that covered her entire cheek from where Jack had slapped her the day before, and when she looked down she noticed that her wrists were also bruised from him grabbing her. The memories of the night before sent a shiver down Blair's back. "No I am Blair Waldorf. I can handle this," thought Blair and with that she hunted through her closet and found the longest sweater she could find in her closet, making sure that it would cover both her wrists and that it would not ride up and expose the nasty bruise which spanned about a foot and a half up her side. After that proceeded to sit at her vanity and apply cover-up to her face. When she was finished she accessed herself in the mirror and decided that she had covered the evidence of the previous night well enough that no one would be able to tell what happened. With that she through on her blazer and jacket and ran out of the penthouse so that she would not be late for class. When she got there she was just in time and just made it to her first class before the bell rang. Her morning classes were uneventful, but at lunch she was met up by the girls from the steps, as she was about to sit down with them to eat the sushi she had just bought, Hazel interrupted her with, "A little Tammy Faye today isn't it Blair? The whores work the corner over there," and with that pointed to the complete opposite end of the courtyard. Everyone was shocked as no reply came from Blair, she just gathered her stuff and left. As she was walking she was met up with Serena who put an arm around her shoulder as she said, "What's up B. You never called me last night and I have never seen you back down from stupid Hazel before."

"Sorry S, I was just trying to get all of my school work done for today and then I was just so tired I didn't even notice that anyone called," with that said Blair pulled out her phone and for the first time looked at her missed calls and texts, "wow I sure was popular last night," she said as she scrolled through the texts. The color drained from her face as she was one from Jack," Don't forget what we talked about lover," was what it said. She covered very quickly hoping that Serena hadn't noticed and closed her phone before Serena would be able to see the message.

"What's wrong B. Gossip Girl didn't send out an evil messages did she?" asked Serena.

"No, no everything is alright. I just forgot something I had to ask Chuck, have you seen him?" Blair asked quickly.

"I thought you two were over Blair and you didn't want to see him," Serena responded.

"We are, but there was something I forgot to tell him. Have you seen him?" replied Blair.

"Yeah he said that he had to run to Victrola over lunch quickly and he told me at home last night, but I he should be back really soon" responded Serena.

"It is still so strange that your mom wants to adopt Chuck Serena," Blair said back.

"I know, but he's different now, wait how did you know about that Blair?" asked Serena.

"Well, you must have told me at some point," responded Blair, while thinking to herself "Stupid Blair, how could you slip and say something like that." Just as she said it the girls saw Chuck's limo pull up to the school and him get out. Blair ran from Serena saying, "There he is. I will talk to you later Serena. Bye."

With that said she approached Chuck. "Hey Chuck, how is it going?" Blair asked a little timidly.

"Hi Blair, I thought you weren't speaking to me. Is there something you needed," Chuck asked before he had a chance to sensor the tone of his voice. He was thinking to himself after the words left his mouth, "you idiot, this is what you want. DO NOT be a JERK."

"Well, um I was wondering if I could talk to you later. I don't want to do it here, but there are some things we should talk about," Blair said.

"I could send the town car to pick you up tomorrow, say 7 pm. I would do it tonight, but I have stupid appointments I have to attend to most of the evening," Chuck responded. Maybe his plan would be easier implement than he thought, he just wished that he didn't have those stupid appointments with the attorney and stupid councilor that Lilly wanted him to see.

"Sure, that sounds good. 7 o'clock tomorrow," and with that said Blair ran back into Constance and finished the rest of her classes for the day. She spent the afternoon being so nervous about being alone with Chuck again and about what she had to convince him of, even though she didn't want to, that she had no idea what her teachers had been talking about for the rest of the day.

_Another chapter down. Hope that everyone liked it._


	9. Chapter 9

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTORY US

CHAPTER 9

SATURDAY MORNING

WALDORF PENTHOUSE

When Blair woke up she checked the clock next to her bed and it read 8am. Well she thought it is more sleep than I have gotten other nights. Her sleep had been plagued by more nightmares and bad memories, and finally at 2 am after the dreams had driven her to her bathroom, expelling everything that had been in her stomach Blair had again turned to her mother's sleeping pills, so that she could get the 6 hours of sleep that she was now waking from. As she attempted to push herself up and out of her bed she flinched when she accidentally put pressure on her wrists and they still hurt from her previous encounter with Jack Bass. Just the thought of him made her skin crawl and sent her again fleeing to her bathroom to regurgitate the acids left within her stomach. After she was done she got into the shower to cleanse herself of her actions last night and this morning and to try to banish her nightmares from the night before. After she was done she got dressed into a long sleeved sweater dress which was soft against her still bruised body, but also clung flatteringly to her body. Next it was again to her vanity to apply concealer that would cover up the bruising which thankfully had started to fad from her cheek. When she was done she decided that she would head downstairs to have a light breakfast and then maybe some shopping to help her relax before her meeting with Chuck tonight. She still had no idea of how she was going to convince him to stay with Jack as his guardian and leave the company in Jack's hands, if there was any other way she would try to convince Chuck to stay with Lilly, Serena and Erik. He had looked so much more at peace yesterday. It hurt to know that he was healing with her gone from his life, but she couldn't let her secrets come out. They would destroy more than her and she couldn't let that happen.

When she descended the steps she was surprised to see her mother and Cyrus sitting at the dining room table sharing a plate of fruit. "Hi Mom, I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," Blair said to Eleanor.

"Oh Blair, it was beautiful there, but I had meetings that I need to be in and I wanted to be home with my family, I missed you dear. Next time you must come with us. You will love it," gushed Eleanor as Blair sat down at the table with her mother and new step-father. This abundance of affection that has come from her mother since she got together with Cyrus is was still a little shocking for Blair to accept, but it was nice to know that her mother had missed her enough to want her to come with the two of them next time.

"Sure mom, next time I think that we would have a great time," responded Blair, trying to keep on a happy face for her mother. Just as she finished saying that her phone came to life and she look down to see who had texted her. It was from Serena wanting to know if she wanted to meet up with her. She texted her back and invited Serena to go shopping with her. Maybe today would be okay and she could start to get back some of the old Blair. The problem was that she wasn't sure she knew who that was anymore; she sure was going to try to find her again though.

Blair was having a good time shopping with Serena, it was like old times before any of the drama that they had been dealing with for the last two years, but Blair could not get over the feeling that someone was watching her, and her concerns were confirmed when she was heading to the fitting room to try some dresses on and Serena had run to the bathroom. Just as she was about to open the door into the dressing room her wrist was grabbed firmly and she was pulled into the room, she would have screamed if the man had not placed his hand over her mouth. "Well, well Blair this does not look like convincing Chuck that his best course of action is to leave me in-charge and as his guardian. Maybe we should go see him and we can show him just what I will take as my consolation prize," as he said this he backed Blair against the wall and pressed his erection into her core. "Of course I will also have to destroy dear Lilly as well, should we go out there and tell Serena how I will make you responsible for the destruction of her family, you know her little brother is still so fragile, and of course when all of this comes out Eleanor won't be able to give her ugly designs away not with the disgrace you will bring to the Waldorf name," with his threats made Jack let go of Blair and left the dressing room unseen and un-noticed by the patrons of the store. Blair though crumbled to the floor and broke down into tears. She was holding her wrist it hurt so much. That is how Serena found Blair.

"B, what happened? Are you okay?" Serena asked Blair with worry in her voice.

"Someone pushed me in here and tried to, but I kicked him and he left. Please Serena I just want to go home. I don't feel like shopping anymore," Blair said through her tears. She felt slightly better, since she hadn't really lied to Serena, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie.

After Serena brought Blair home, she tried to convince her to let her stay with her, but Blair refused saying that her mother and Cyrus had come home early and that Dorota was there if she needed anything. Once Serena was gone Blair raced up to her room and into her bathroom. She was so determined that she didn't see the person who had been leaving her a note in her room that he had stopped by, before she was kneeling in front of the toilet expelling the sushi that her and Serena had for lunch, from her stomach.

"Blair Stop, what are you doing?" came the voice from her bedroom. Blair was mortified how could she have not noticed someone in her room and they saw what she did. As she stood up, she realized that her actions had also raised the sleeves of her dress and the person sitting on her bed had risen and came over taking her wrists gently in his hands to examine them.

_Another chapter done. I sure am on a role today. I hope everyone likes it, please let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 10

BLAIR' S BEDROOM

"Talk to me please Blair. Tell me what is going on," came the voice holding her wrists so gently.

"What are you doing here Erik?" Blair asked with fear in her voice.

"I came with Jenny she wanted to ask Eleanor for her job back and to apologize for the way she acted with her. But Blair you still haven't answered my question what happened to your wrists?" Erik replied and asked again.

"What Jenny is here? You have to get rid of her. She can't see me like this, it would destroy everything," Blair said in a rush with tears falling from her eyes.

"Blair, Blair look at me, she is not here anymore. Your mother and her went to go into the shop to work. You still haven't told me what happened. Come on lets sit down," and he led her over to her bed for them to sit down. Blair mutely followed him over there.

"Come on Blair, you can tell me. You are practically like my sister. I promise it will go no farther than right here. Please B tell me what happened," Erik asked trying again to get Blair to open up to him.

"I ah I can't Erik. You would hate me. Please, please just let this go. Forget about what you saw, please," Blair pleaded with her best friend's little brother.

"I can't do that Blair. You are hurt and you are hurting yourself. I know you think it will help, I have been at that point, but please just talk to me. Tell me what is going on, I could never hate you Blair," Erik told her.

"But you will. The things I've done are disgusting, I AM DISGUSTING!!" Blair yelled as tears stream down her face and she tried to pull herself away from Erik, but at the same time he pulled her closer and held her in his arms while she completely broke down.

"Blair I know it seems that way, but it will be better when you tell someone, it will help. I promise. Please tell me," Erik pleaded with every minute getting more and more concerned about Blair.

"You promise, you won't hate me?" Blair asked sounding more like a four year old than the 18 year old woman she was.

"Yes Blair. I promise" Erik said wanting to reassure her, but also not give her a chance to change her mind. It turned out to be the right decision and Blair started her tale about what happened four years ago with Jack, Chuck, and Nate. To how Chuck had come to her and then disappeared, she broke down into tears again as she told Erik about how she tried everything to search for Chuck and what happened when she ran into Jack that first day looking for Chuck. She also told him about the deal she made on New Years, about the brunch, and about her last two run ins with Jack. It was strange to her, but when she started to tell Erik she just couldn't stop. She told him everything, from the things that Jack called her and what he did, to the way it made her feel, and how for the second time in her life Jack was the catalyst that started her bulimia to act up. By the time she was done both of them had tears streaming down their faces. Erik could not believe the horrors that Blair had been keeping to herself. He just kept rubbing her back and holding her. It probably took her about 45 minutes to tell the entire tale, but when she was done they just sat their together in silence. After about 5 minutes of silence Erik spoke.

"Blair, it wasn't your fault. He took advantage of you. You have to tell someone, you need to go to the police. Jack is a bad man"

"I can't Erik. Everyone would know then. They would know what a slutty whore I am, and it would ruin my mom. She finally sees me and wants to be around me and this would destroy her and her business. And, and Chuck, I couldn't stand to see the look of disgust in his eyes," Blair said through the tears still falling down her face.

"Blair you didn't do anything wrong. It is Jack who did wrong, and YOU ARE NOT A WHORE. I never want to hear you say that again. Chuck would hate someone, but it would NOT be you. It would be Jack," Erik tried again to reason with her; "I know it will be hard, but it will be alright. We will all be here for you. Serena, Nate, Chuck, my Mom, your mom, and your Step-dad, we will all stand behind you. Do you want me to go with you to the police? We can go right now," Erik tried again with hope in his voice. It had the opposite effect though from Blair.

"No Erik, you can't tell anyone. EVER. You have to promise me you won't say anything. I just have to do what he says and then he will be gone again and no one will ever need to know. You were right. It did help telling you. But you have to swear you won't say anything to ANYONE. Not Serena, Not Chuck, and certainly not that snotty little Jenny. Please say you don't hate me know and that you will keep my secret. I TRUSTED you," Blair said desperately trying to intimidate Erik into silence, knowing that he now had everything he could ever need to destroy her if he decided that she really did disgust him.

With defeat in his voice Erik responded, "I won't tell anyone, but you should Blair. I want you to call me if you ever need to talk or you ever think of doing what you did today. Okay?"

"I promise Erik. Just tell me you don't hate me. I need to hear it, even if you don't mean it," Blair promised and begged Erik at the same time.

"I do NOT hate you in anyway Blair. I will always be here for you. Do you want me to stay?" he asked as he replied to Blair's question.

"No, I am okay now. I have to get ready to see Chuck. I am sorry I have to convince him to not stay with you guys. I know how much you see him as a big brother," Blair told Erik.

As Erik was getting up from the bed and straightening his jacket he told Blair, "Alright I will go, but you should tell Chuck he would help you get rid of Jack and you two can help each other heal. I know you don't think he will but I know Chuck and I know how much he loves you, he will stand by you if he knows the whole truth."

"He doesn't love me Erik. If I know anything I know that. He cares and it really would be enough for me, but he doesn't love me. I don't think anyone could love someone like me," she responded with sadness in her voice.

Before Erik departed her room to let her get ready he quietly said, "Maybe you don't know anything then, because I know he does." It was so quiet that Blair barely heard it and she actually wasn't sure if he actually said it, or if it was her own wishful thinking.

After he left she started to get ready, she still had no idea what she was going to wear, but settled on a long sleeved clingy silk purple dress, she paired it with some Jimmy Choo heels she had purchased today with Serena, and the necklace that Chuck had given her for her birthday last year. She needed to feel close to him and special and that necklace always accomplished both of those things. She curled her hair and kept it down, so that there would be no over emphasis on her cheeks, she knew that she couldn't cake on the makeup like she had today, so she needed to be able to do everything that she could to down play the fading bruise on her cheek. When she was done she noticed that it was already 6:30pm, so she went down to wait for the car to come by to pick her up. When it got there she threw her phone, compact, lip gloss, and ID into her small clutch and took the elevator down and got in the waiting Town Car.

_I know, I know it wasn't the person people hoped was waiting in Blair's room, but I wanted it to be someone who she could believe knew what it was like to feel that alone and hopeless. Besides I have always liked the relationship between Blair and Erik. I hope that you liked the chapter, and please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story._


	11. Chapter 11

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 11

VANDER-BASS PENTHOUSE

We start by seeing Chuck running around the penthouse trying to get ready for his date with Blair. "Serena have you seen my cologne? I can't find it anywhere in this mess of stuff I brought over," Chuck asked Serena who surprisingly was helping Chuck get ready and not Blair.

"It is right here in front of you Chuck. Calm down, its not like you have never gone somewhere with Blair before," replied Serena.

"This is it though, I just know if I F this up that she will never give me another chance. How did you convince her to meet me anyway?" asked Chuck.

"It beats me. I never even got to bring it up, before she ran off to you. That has to be a good sign for you, right?" replied Serena.

"Yeah, it just makes me a little nervous. I don't do grand gestures like this. She is going to like it right?" Chuck asked being surprisingly insecure about his plans.

"For the final time Chuck. She will love it, its like something out of a fairy tale, just don't screw it up," Serena said as she helped Chuck put in his cuff links as he was tying his bow tie.

"Well Serena, wish me luck," Chuck said as he headed to the door, only to be run over by an entering Erik, "Where's the fire man?" Chuck asked as he slipped his gift into his pocket, he couldn't forget that.

"Huh, Oh hey Chuck you look nice," replied Erik.

"I have plans with a beautiful woman tonight Erik, I have to look my best," Chuck replied regaining some of his confidence for the evening.

"With Blair, I know. When I left she was getting ready to go. Ah…" Erik replied trailing off at the end. It was hard to keep Blair's secret. He knew that he should at least warn Chuck, about it. So he didn't say something to make Blair feel worse. While he was in a certain amount of hero worship of his step- soon to be- adoptive brother he knew that Chuck many times reacted to things before his mind had a chance to catch up.

"You got something to say Erik? You sure clammed up there all of a sudden, and what the heck were you doing with Blair?" Chuck asked and it was obvious to see the jealousy seeping into his words and his face.

"I just went to go visit a friend. I didn't know I needed your permission to hang out with MY friends," Erik replied being a little more blunt and annoyed than he really meant to be.

"Chill man, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just curious," replied Chuck.

"Sorry Chuck, I didn't mean to jump down your throat it has just been a long difficult day. Just do me a favor and tonight think before you say or do anything, some people are more fragile that they appear," Erik asked Chuck. "Damn," he thought, "I should just have kept my mouth shut Blair is going to be so mad at me."

"Erik is everything okay. Are you okay? Did something happen to you? To Blair? Just tell me. I am sorry if my actions earlier bothered you. You have to tell me if something is wrong with Blair, I LOVE her okay," was Chuck's reply, he was now more worried than ever that there was something that he didn't know going on with Blair, and he was determined that Erik was going to tell him.

"Chuck, you are going to be late for your own dinner. Just remember that tonight okay and be patient," came Erik's reply. He really hoped that he didn't say too much, after all he didn't want break Blair's confidence in him, but he knew that she needed to tell someone and get some help and he knew that if anyone could convince Blair to do that it would be Chuck, he just prayed that Chuck didn't blow it before he got the chance to help.

"Fine Erik, I don't want to be late, but this discussion is not over. You will tell me what is going on," Chuck said as he slipped on his coat and headed down to his waiting limo.

BASS TOWN CAR

7PM

As Blair rode in the back of Chuck's town car she started to get more and more nervous about what she had to do. Maybe Erik was right, maybe she could tell Chuck and he could help make it better. Maybe he could get rid of Jack and no one else would have to know. The more Blair thought about it the more hope and faith she got Chuck, just as she was starting to get up the courage to go again Jack and tell Chuck, her phone beeped with a new text. She opened her phone and there on her phone was a picture she didn't know existed from 4 years ago of her on her knees and an a message from Jack telling her she better not double cross him, or he would destroy her, that he could have sent this just as easily to so many other people. Just the reminder was enough to make Blair want to loose the little food that was situated in her stomach, but she couldn't do that right now, and she resolved that Erik was wrong, there was no way for her to change the outcome, she just hoped that she could convince Chuck of something she didn't even believe in. Blair was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the town car had stopped.

"Miss, we are here. I have been told to ask you to please go into the building and take the elevator to the top, and that Mr. Bass would be waiting for you there. As Blair got out she was very confused, what was she doing at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. But none the less she got out of the car and headed into the building, placing her phone back into her purse. As she walked into the building a gentleman approached her offering to take her jacket and showed her to the elevator. As the elevator ascended to Blair's floor she thought about how in a different circumstance she would find this all very romantic, was that what this was, she wondered.

The elevator finally made its way to the top floor, which happened to be the roof. When she got out she noticed that the Rooftop Gardens of the Museum were decorated with thousands of twinkling white and blue lights. Blair thought that it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She was so focused on taking the scene in, that she didn't even notice Chuck appear behind her.

"You know they aren't even half as beautiful as you are," he told her. The interruption into her thoughts made her jump.

"Chuck, don't do that. You scared me. It is beautiful up here," Blair said.

"Again, not compared to some things, but I hope that you like it," Chuck told her as he lead her over to a table that he had set up in the middle of one of the gardens, from the table all you could see was beautiful greenery and plants and the stars above you, you could forget that you were in the middle of a bustling city, which was exactly Chuck's intention. There was light classical music playing.

"Would you like to sit down and have something to eat?" Chuck asked Blair as he led her over to one of the chair.

"Um I don't know what to say," was Blair's dumbfounded response. For the next 25 minutes they sat in peace while they dined on the meal that Chuck had the Chef prepare, it was delicious Blair had to admit and they made small talk and both felt very safe and at piece. After they had finished dessert, Chuck worked up his courage and said, "Blair I wanted you to come here with me, because I wanted to be able to show you something that was even a fraction as beautiful as I see you. I know I screwed up before with trusting Jack, but that is behind me now in a couple days he will no longer have any power over my life, and I am sorry I let him have any influence over our relationship please," Chuck said reaching into his pocket for the gift, when he was interrupted by Blair.

"What do you mean no power he IS your guardian after all isn't he? I mean he is the man who will be running Bass Industries for the next 6 months until your birthday isn't he?" Blair asked, already knowing what Chuck would respond.

"NO Lilly is going to be my guardian actually, her and my father had actually planned to have her adopt me before he died, and Lilly told me and I agreed, so Jack will have no control if he isn't my guardian," Chuck replied, a little confused why Blair even brought this up.

"Are you sure that that is such a good idea? I mean I know you may be angry with Jack right now for imposing the moral clause, but you didn't want to run Bass Industries right now. Be 17, let Jack run it, and then take it over once school is out," Blair said trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

"Where is this coming from Blair? Two days ago you thought he was evil and now you think," Chuck was cut off by the ringing of Blair's phone. When she looked down she saw that it was from Jack. She tried to silence it, but Chuck had grabbed it out of her hands before she had a chance to stop him.

"Chuck, give me my phone," she demanded hoping that he would for once do what she asked and that he would hopefully not look at the phone. It was not her lucky night though and he looked down seeing the name ringing on the front.

"Blair what is Jack doing calling you? Is this why you want me to give him another chance?" Chuck asked while going Blair went to pull the phone away from Chuck, but he turned and opened the phone. Which answered the call; the caller on the line didn't wait for anyone to say anything and just started ranting at Blair,

"You little whore you are going to do exactly what I told you or everyone will know the dirty little whore you have been all these years. You better convince him by the time court starts on Monday, or I will implode your world," came Jack's rant and he hung up before anyone had a chance to say anything, never knowing that Chuck had answered the phone and not Blair.

Both people on the room stood there in silence staring at each other. One in complete fear, and the other one in complete shock.

_Another Chapter Down, hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing my story._


	12. Chapter 12

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 12

ROOFTOP OF THE METROPOLITAN MUSEUM OF ART

"Blair what's going on?" Chuck asked trying to control his temper. "What is Jack talking about? Is this why you were trying to convince me to give the company to Jack?" Chuck waited for an answer, but Blair just continued to stare in shock, she could not believe what had just happened.

"Blair, come on talk to me?" Chuck said starting to get very concerned by the fact that Blair had still not said anything.

"I ah um. Please just drop this, just take the company over in 6 month please," Blair begged as she tried to think of something to say.

"Why Blair, what does he have on you? We can fix this together," Chuck said trying to reason some answers out of the crumbling woman before him. By this point Blair had descended so far into her despair that she was not paying attention to what she was saying.

"I did if for you, I had to make sure that you were okay. You, Nate and Serena are my world I couldn't loose any of you, and then you ran away I was so worried I would have done anything and he knew it. OH GOD, I'm sorry, I love you and you deserve better. Someone perfect and it can't be me, OH GOD and it hurts," Blair rambled and was making herself sick with despair.

"Blair talk to me. What did HE do?" Chuck asked now having an idea, but desperately wanting to be wrong. Chuck could feel the tears building in his eyes for his beautiful and broken angel, but he had to be strong and composed for her.

"I can't tell you. You will hate me. I HATE ME!" Blair said screaming the last part.

"Blair I could never hate you, I ah. Please Blair we can get through anything together. Come on let's go to my suite in the Palace and we can sit down and talk about this. I promise I will help you," Chuck now trying to reason with her to get her off of the roof, while there barred fences around the outside he didn't want to chance a repeat of the last time they were on a roof together, only this time it would be in reverse and that scared him.

It was in the mention of that room, a room that Blair used to find peace and sanctuary in, but now only horrible memories came to her mind, that Blair said, "Ah I have to go," and she ran from the rooftop. She had to find a bathroom the memories racing through her mind were too much if she could purge everything than maybe it would purge the memories.

It took a minute for Chuck to realize that Blair had ran away from him, so he pocketed the phone that was still in his hand, and ran after her. He got to the elevator, and still could find no Blair. "Damn it" he thought punching the elevator. It was after that though that he heard the small noises coming from the bathroom that was just down the hall. When he got there he could hear someone crying and the water running. He tried the door, it wouldn't budge, it was locked.

"Please Blair let me in," Chuck pleaded as the fear grew stronger and stronger within him. His plea was met with silence. Chuck was so worried and then he remembered that when he had made the plans for tonight the curator of the museum had given him a key to get everything ready and to lock up when they were done. He just prayed that it was the same key for the bathroom, as it was for all of the other doors he had used it on today. When he opened the door the sight that greeted him was like something out of one of his nightmares.

There Blair was on the floor kneeling in front of the toilet and shoving her fingers repeatedly down her throat, each time heaving the dinner he had painstakingly chosen for them, into the toilet, but even after that was gone she still continued to do it. Blood started to mix with the stomach acids that were coming out of her body. It was the sight of the blood that broke Chuck out of his shock.

"Blair sweetie stop, please stop. You are hurting yourself," and as Chuck said this he fell to his knees next to her and scooped her into his arms. The only thing she said before she fell unconscious into his arms was, "Why can't I get it out of me. I try and try, but its still there." With that said she collapsed in Chuck's arms and while Chuck tried to wake her up she would not awaken.

With that he scooped his unconscious angel up into his arms and took the elevator down to the lobby and out the front door to his waiting limo. When the driver asked where they were headed Chuck was unsure. He knew he couldn't take her to his suite, that had started this episode, and Blair would be livid if he took her to the hospital, he knew how much she hated them. He debated on whether or not to take her home, but she could kick him out of there and there was no way that he wanted to leave her alone. Whatever was broken in Blair, he wanted, no needed to be the one to fix it, so he decided to take her back to the Vander-Bass home. After telling the driver where they were headed he continued to watch over Blair, he wasn't all knowing in first aid, but she was breathing much better now then a few minutes ago and her heartbeat was less frantic. Now knowing that at least right now Blair wasn't going to die and having the privacy with the partition up Chuck let the tears fall from his eyes thinking, "Why Blair, why didn't I notice and why can't you see how amazing you are? What did he do to you?"

_I know I know another cliff hanger, and he still doesn't know exactly what Jack did, but I have to get headed to work. I hope to update again tonight, but no promises. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story. Please let me know what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTORY US

CHAPTER 13

VANDER-BASS PENTHOUSE

When the limo pulled up in front of the building, it took a minute for Chuck to realize that they had arrived. He tried to stir the unconscious girl in his arms, "Blair sweetie I need you to wake up. You can go back to sleep once we are in the elevator, I promise. Please Blair," Chuck tried in a voice he hoped was kind and gentle. He didn't have a whole lot of experience with gentle patience, but he hoped it was close. For all of his attempts though Blair did not wake up, she didn't even stir.

"Shit," he said, "How am I going to get her to the penthouse without looking like a frickin' kidnapper." It took about 5 minutes but he came up with an idea. He asked the drive to pull around back and he brought her in taking the service entrance and the service elevator. Luckily it was not a popular meal time at 11pm, so no one was in the kitchen that he snuck Blair it. He was also going to make sure that George his driver got a nice big bonus for helping him get Blair into the building, so she looked intoxicated and not unconscious. Now his only problem would be getting her in without any of the VanDerWoodsens seeing him. Though he thought to himself, "Erik is spilling. I don't care if I have to beat it out of him. I need to know what is wrong with the woman I love." Yes, he was finally able to admit it; he just hoped that Blair would wake up to be able to hear it some day.

Luck was not on his side though, as he was carrying Blair in, Serena wondered out of her room. Not even looking up she asked, "So how did it go, Blair going to be my future Sister-in-law." When there was no response coming from her future adoptive-brother Serena finally looked up and noticed that her best friend was lying unconscious in the arms of Chuck. She ran over to her.

"Blair sweetie, wake up," Serena pleaded like she was talking to a small child, when she got no response from her friend, she turned on Chuck, "What DID YOU do to HER Chuck? If you hurt her I swear to god there will be a lot more room in those jockey shorts you so love" Serena threatened with venom in her voice, though the anger quickly drained from her face and voice when she witnessed the utter despair that was reflected in Chuck's eyes.

"I don't know what to do Serena. She is so broken. How do I fix her?" Chuck asked Serena praying that she would somehow have the solution to magically make all of this go away. "I can't loose her too. My dad just died and I can't. This was all supposed to be for her, to show her I could be that guy, that guy who could make her world perfect," Chuck said as he carefully laid Blair down on his bed, being careful to not jar her.

"Chuck, tell me what happened. Please?" Serena asked trying to be as gentle as she could with Chuck, she was afraid that what ever this was might just break both of them indefinitely.

"We were at dinner. It looked perfect and she was beautiful. We at and made small talk, and then I was going to give her the promise ring that you helped me pick out and tell her that I loved her, but she started in about how I should just leave things as they are with the guardianship and company. I tried to tell her about your mom and the adoption, but somehow she already knew and then her phone rang," Chuck told Serena in explanation, but was cut off by Serena.

"Why would she do that she can't stand Jack? The last thing she would do is to tell you to keep him around. When you guys got back from visiting him back in freshman year she told me that he was the like the devil and how glad she was that you were nothing like him, even though she said that you and Nate worshipped him like a God while you three were there," Serena said.

"Well, my bastard of an Uncle was the one who called Blair when her phone rang. I was mad I didn't want her to answer her phone, I wanted her to concentrate on us, not her phone and I took if from her. When I opened it to turn it off, it answered the phone. God Serena, you should have heard the awful things he said to her, I could KILL HIM," Chuck said with such anger at the end.

"Chuck you have to calm down and tell me what else happened, so that we can help Blair," she took his face in her hands so that he was looking into her eye, "what else happened?"

"We were both in shock at that point. I asked her what he was talking about and she babbled some nonsense and begged me to just let Jack keep the company and that she did it for me, and that I was going to hate her. I tried to tell her that I could never hate her, and tried to get her to go back to my suite at the palace so that we could talk some more, but she told me that I would hate her, she said that she hated her self, and when I mentioned the suite she ran away from me. God Serena it was so horrible, I ran after her and couldn't find her. I thought she had taken the elevator down before I could stop her, but then what I found was worse than anything I could have imagined. I found her in the bathroom and she was making herself so sick, Serena there was blood and I was just so scared I begged her to stop, but she didn't and then before she collapse she said something about getting something out of her, but that she couldn't get it out. Does that make any sense to you? God Serena I think he hurt her and hurt her bad, how could I have not seen it," at this point Chuck was on the verge of emotional collapse himself. He looked over and noticed that Blair had still not woken up.

When Chuck looked over to Serena he could see the toll that all of this was taking on his soon to be sister. "Her bulimia's back. You're sure. She promised she would never do that again," Serena said through her tears.

"Serena why isn't she waking up?" Chuck asked hoping that Serena would have some answers.

"She told me earlier that she hadn't been sleeping well, maybe it is just the exhaustion catching up with her. Her vitals seem good don't they, I mean she is breathing normal, not running a fever, and her heartbeat is normal right? Maybe she is sleeping, but we should get her in to something more comfortable than that," with that said Serena went to her room to go retrieve a pair of flannel pajamas that Blair always kept at her house for when she stayed over. When Serena got back to the room, she asked Chuck to step out for a minute while she got Blair changed. Chuck tried to put up a fight not wanting to be away from her, but in the end acquiesced to Serena request. Once Chuck was out of the room Serena took off Blair's shoes, jewelry, and cleaned her makeup off at this point she noticed the bruise on her cheek, but kept going. When she got the purple dress off of Blair though she just broke down into tears and cried loudly, "What happened to you Blair? Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Once Chuck heard Serena's despair over her friend he barged into the room. Now dressed only in her bra and underwear chuck could see how much weight Blair had lost recently, but that wasn't what drew the pairs attention, no there were big dark bruises on both of her wrist, the left one looked like it could be broken, but worse than that were the yellow, green and purple bruises which covered Blair's hip. As they both took in the sight it made them both sick to their stomachs. They also noticed the more faded bruises on her cheek and peeking out of her bra.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM," Chuck yelled as he got up to storm out of the house and kill his uncle.

"Chhhuucckk, where am I?" came a whispered question from behind Chuck, it stopped him in his tracks.

"Blair, sweetie you're awake. You are at Serena's you passed out in the bathroom," Chuck explained to Blair gently. Serena just stared between the two broken teenagers, she was in shock 30 seconds ago Chuck was ready to commit murder, and all it took was a quiet coo from the girl he loved and he was as gentle as a kitten.

"Chuck, I'm cold," Blair told him as she started to shiver. With that Chuck picked up the flannel pjs and helped Blair to get into them. He gently eased her under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Blair please tell me what happened with my Uncle Jack?" Chuck tried to plead with her again to tell him.

"I can't… it's too awful, you will hate me?" Blair replied in a small voice.

"Blair sweetie, you have to tell us. It's making you sick again, and you promised you wouldn't make yourself sick again. You need to tell us B," Serena tried to encourage her friend to tell them.

"Its just like last time S, only this time I can't get away from him, he won't leave me alone. I don't know how to get better with him here," Blair said looking only at her best friend, hoping that she would have the answers to fix everything.

"Are you saying he did something before B? When you started throwing up the first time?" Serena asked in shock that she had not known that Jack was part of the cause of Blair's first battle with bulimia, she knew their were other factors that also contributed that time, but so help her if Jack was partly responsible before she would help Chuck kill him.

Chuck sat there feeling a little like an outside since no one was talking to him, but his stomach was churning with each new piece of information that he heard.

"I had to do it Serena, you don't understand, they could have been hurt, sodomized, and they would have gotten in so much trouble it would have ruined all of our reputations, and he's a bad man. I thought he would help just because Chuck was his family but he wanted more, and OH GOD, it hurt so much when he made me get on my knees and when he grabbed my head, I thought I was going to die I couldn't breathe and he made me touch him and and it was inside of me he made me swallow it and it was inside of me I had to get it out, you understand don't you I had to, and I had get Chuck and Nate out of jail. He said I was a fat whore and threw me in the shower, god I am so disgusting, make it go away, make it go away," Blair ranted so lost in memories and despair that she didn't realize that she had just confessed Jack's abuse to her friends. She tried to leap from the bed to get to the bathroom so that she could expel the bad memories that were flooding her mind, but she was stopped by a firm hand that pulled her body into theirs. Chuck wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her into his body, with his hand he rubbed her back, and gently whispered into her ear over and over, "I'm sorry Blair, all my fault, I'll make him pay, It's over, you're safe now, please come back to me." Chuck kept this mantra up until Blair had again fallen asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed and both he and Serena quietly left the room.

Once they were out of the room Chuck's anger again boiled over, "Son of a *****!" Chuck swore as he punched a whole through the wall in the kitchen. This action snapped Serena out of her daze, she wiped the tears from her face and went over to Chuck taking his hand in hers to look over and make sure he didn't break anything, you know other than the wall. After she looked at it, she was pretty sure he hadn't broken anything, so she carefully got the first aide kit out and bandaged his hand.

"How didn't we know Chuck?" was the only question in Serena's head, so she asked it.

"I will KILL him Serena. Let me up, he hurt my Blair and he is going to pay so help me god I will make him pay," Chuck replied trying to get up and go after Jack.

"STOP CHUCK!" Serena yelled, "Blair needs you right now, and I don't think that that was everything and we need to be HERE for Blair not in some Jail cell for murder.

"Nice Serena, real nice. I didn't know our release cost that. Jack was the one who gave us the stupid drugs, they were from his supply, and he is the one who invited those awful strippers. I just, why would anyone want to hurt Blair. WHY SERENA WHY? How do I fix her, when my actions are part of what broke her? How Serena?" Chuck replied with tears and despair in his eyes.

"I don't know Chuck, but you have to be here. You have to stand by her. Together we will help her heal," Serena told Chuck. With that said Chuck went back into his room to watch over the broken angel sleeping in his bed, and praying that he would be able to help her and that what ever else she hadn't told him yet doesn't destroy them all.

_To be continued in Chap 14… Hope everyone liked it. Please let me know what you think._


	14. Chapter 14

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTORY US

_Wow this story is getting to be a lot longer than I had ever imagined it would be and the support you all have shown me is amazing. Thank you for all of the wonderful responses that you have sent me. I will worn you that it is still going to get a little darker before it cheers up at all, but be patient, it will get there. Thanks again to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. Wow I am rambling… here's the update. Hope you like it._

CHAPTER 14

CHUCK'S BEDROOM

When Chuck woke up the next morning he felt like he hadn't slept at all. His night was filled with horrible dreams about what Jack did to Blair, and also of the possibilities of what more he was to find out. His only comfort was when he woke up from those dreams the love of his life was lying safely in his arms, but this time when he woke up he found his arms to be empty. He rolled over and hollered, "Blair are you in the bathroom sweet heart," "man" he thought to himself, "when did I turn into such a sappy sensitive pushover." When Chuck got no reply he worriedly go up and headed to Serena's room to see if Blair, the early riser she was, had gone to search out her best friend. Chuck knocked on the door and when he got no response, he eased the door open and found that the room was still dark and that Serena was still sound asleep. "Where the heck could she have gone?" Chuck wondered to himself. He then proceeded to check the living room and the kitchen, and no Blair. "I guess I could call her, maybe she went home to change, but I would have heard her, wouldn't I?" Chuck wondered. When he reached into his pocket he pulled out a phone and a box. "What the heck, this isn't my phone?" Chuck thought and then remembered that he had confiscated Blair's phone from her at dinner when his uncle called and said all those horrible things. Just as he was about to open the phone to find the number for Blair's penthouse he heard a noise down the hall, it was coming from Erik's room. "I didn't think he came home last night," Chuck thought, "he was going to stay at Jonathan's." Obviously Erik had come home and Chuck wandered down the hall to get to his room.

INSIDE ERIK'S ROOM

"Blair it is going to be alright, we will all help you no matter what," Erik reassured Blair.

"But, what if Chuck and my mother hate me? No one would want to be with something as damaged as I am. You know I am right Erik, I can already picture the disgust in there faces when they find out what happened on New Years. Australia was bad enough, but I was just a stupid gullible kid. I knew what it would cost me this time, and it was so bad, and I needed him, and and," Blair rambled breaking down into tears.

"Blair you were drunk and desperate and Jack preyed upon that and blackmailed you into it, its not your fault and if Chuck can't see that then its better you know now and learn to heal without him, I love my brother, but he has already hurt you enough. If he cares about you the way I know he does he will stand behind you, but if I'm wrong and he doesn't there are plenty of us who do love you and will stand by you until the world comes crashing down and after," with that said Erik drew Blair back into his arms and held her as she cried.

Chuck had witnessed all of this from the doorway. He wanted to be glad that Blair found someone to comfort her, but he had so much anger in him from the previous night, and he was so jealous and angry that Blair would take comfort from Erik, but that she wouldn't take it from him, that he exploded and lashed out at the two of them before he even had a chance to think. It was 5 minutes that he would wish that he could take back for the rest of his life.

"Well isn't this cozy, the two little damaged peas in a pod," at this statement Blair cringed, thinking, "I really am damaged and disgusting." Chuck continued on his tirade though never noticing the effect that his words were having on Blair, "Looks like bed hopping is the new tradition around here, and you Blair I thought you had some decency he's a little young for you isn't he. I guess though age really doesn't matter to you that has been made abundantly clear," Chuck said using the information from last night in a way he had never intended to. It had its intended result though and Blair curled further into herself burying herself in the protection of Erik's arms, which just increase Chuck's anger and jealousy, he still hadn't allowed his brain to catch up with any of his word when he continued, "and you Erik, I guess now I know why you were always trailing around behind me like a little puppy dog, it was to get close to this dog in heat over there. What about Jonathan? What's he going to think about you cheating on him with a girl, MY GIRL! or was he part of it, tell me who was the meet in the sandwich you three had going on?" Chuck ranted at the two of them, tearing Erik away from Blair and shoving Erik up against the wall, the site of the two holding each other just made Chuck continue to see nothing but red. He took out all of his anger and jealousy on Erik, hew was holding him there against the wall with one arm while he swung at him with the other. His punches found their mark in Erik's stomach. "She is MINE Erik, you got that," Chuck continued to rage.

"Chuck, what are you doing? Leave him alone he didn't do anything we were just talking, nothing happened. Please let him go, you are hurting him." Blair said frantically as she tried to pull Chuck off of Erik. When she grabbed his shoulder trying to stop him he swung backwards and the next thirty seconds happened like they were in slow motion. Blair was thrown back wards and the action caused her to spin around slightly and the front of her body was slammed into the corner of Erik's desk. After Blair hit the desk she crumpled to the floor and screamed in pain before passing out. When that happened Chuck let go of Erik and raced to Blair's side.

"Blair, baby wake up please, I need you. I am so sorry I didn't think. I didn't mean any of it; some times I do stupid things and don't think before I lash out. I am sorry, I had just been so worried when I woke up and couldn't find you and then when I found you were with Erik and you let him hold you and comfort you and you told him what happened, you told him everything and you did it before you told me anything and I was so jealous and I still had all of this anger from what you told me last night, and what I over heard you talking about with Erik that I over heard, and I am sorry I will do anything to make it up to you. I love you, please Blair. Baby. Please come back to me, please give me a chance to fix this," Chuck pleaded with Blair's unconscious form for the second time in two days and spilled everything that was going through his head as he had the thought, completely unfiltered.

"Get away from her Chuck, don't you think you have done enough damage already," Erik said as he took Blair away from Chuck and tried to lay her on his bed. "I thought you were better than this, I was trying to convince her to tell you everything but I was wrong you are just like the rest of the Bass men, you have more fun breaking you women than being with them," Erik berated Chuck as he started to try and unbutton the bottom couple of buttons to her flannel shirt. When he did though he noticed that there was blood on the bottoms of the pajamas. It changed everything, it was about getting help for Blair and they would have to get along until they could hash this out later.

"Chuck, hurry call an ambulance right away," Erik told him as he tried to feel around on her stomach to see if the desk had cut her anywhere, but he couldn't find anything. Chuck was completely in shock from what had happened and didn't even register what Erik was saying, so Erik picked up the phone next to his bed and called for an ambulance, when he go off the phone with the dispatcher, he turned to Chuck and shook him. "Chuck man you have to snap out of it we need to get her down stair so that the ambulance can take her to the hospital faster, they are going to meet us in the lobby. I need your help I can't carry her as well as you can and I don't want to jar her in case it causes her more pain," Erik said to Chuck and that finally snapped Chuck out of his shock and he picked Blair up as carefully as he could and Erik got the doors in front and behind him and got the elevator.

Bye the time they had gotten to the bottom floor the EMTs were just coming into the lobby with a gurney and Chuck gently laid her down on the gurney.

"Can one of you tell me what happened?" one of the EMTs asked them.

"We were fighting and she tried to break it up. She fell and she hit her stomach on the corner of my desk. She has been unconscious since that happened and when I went to check her stomach to make sure she was okay, I noticed she was bleeding," Erik replied trying to remember everything that happened.

"Does she have any conditions? Is she on any medications that we should know about?" the EMT asked again as the two EMTs, Chuck and Erik headed out to the waiting ambulance with Blair on the gurney.

"Ah," Chuck said hesitating for a minute.

"Whatever it is we need to know to figure out what is wrong with your friend here. We won't judge we just need to know to make a correct diagnosis," the EMT said when he noticed that Chuck was hesitant to tell him anything. At this point they were all in the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

"She's bulimic I know that. I don't think she is taking anything," Chuck said really worried about Blair. She looked so pale and she still hadn't woken up.

"She's been taking her mother's Zoloft," Erik supplied after Chuck said that he wasn't sure. All eyes at this point turned to Erik.

"Do you know how much she was taking? When the last time was that she took it?" the EMT asked now turning his questions to Erik, because that boy seemed to have a better grasp of what was going on with the unconscious girl.

"Um I think about 3 is what she said, but she didn't take any last night. She didn't have them with her she said. It was why she had so much trouble sleeping last night," Erik explained answering the man's questions. Chuck just stared at him, and felt so guilty about the fact that Blair was laying her unconscious and jealous of Erik because he knew so much more about what was going on with the woman that Chuck was in love with.

"Okay, thank you for that. Is she on any other medication," the EMT asked again while he made a note on the report. When he looked up both boys shook their heads in the negative in answer to his questions.

"Is she pregnant?" the EMT asked. The bleeding, from his observation looked like it could be spotting or the beginning of a miscarriage. The girl looked young, but he had learned in this line of work, that unfortunately now a days that really didn't make any difference.

"NO"- Chuck"Maybe"-Eric, the two boys said at the same time. Chuck just stared at Eric when he said that. Chuck knew that it had been a long time since he and Blair slept together, the night he came to her before disappearing and he had remembered at the last minute to use protection, and before that it had been a couple of days before his father had died that was like 2 months before. There was no way, she would have known by now and she was so dedicated to finding him while he was gone, everyone had told him how she had turned over every last stone. Unless, no she wouldn't, but she was so upset did she sleep with Jack? As Chuck thought it, he wanted to discredit it, but the more he thought the more it made the pieces fall into place. He was going to be sick.

"So there is a chance that she is pregnant?" the EMT asked cutting into Chucks thoughts. At this point both sets of eyes turned on to Eric.

"She didn't know. She was going to take the test today. She was scared," Eric told the two with fear in his eyes and voice from what Chuck's reaction was going to be.

After that the EMT and the two boys in the ambulance were completely focused on trying to get he unconscious girl between them to wake up. Within about 4 minutes the ambulance screeched into the bay and Blair was rushed away by a couple of doctors that were trying to help her. Eric and Chuck were not allowed to follow them back and were required to stay in the waiting room and well wait, though Chuck was annoying every person in the waiting room and the nursing staff trying to get information about how Blair was doing.

It took about 45 minutes and several forms that the two had to sign about Blair's medical history, most of which they didn't have, before the doctor came out to talk to the family of Blair Waldorf.

_I know I know another cliff hanger again, but I haven't completely decided what I am going to have the outcome be of this hospital visit, so I am very open to suggestions and opinions. Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I have to admit that it is not completely following the path I originally mapped out for the story and it has a lot more characters that I originally expect, hopefully you all still like it though._


	15. Chapter 15

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 15

HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM

It was just as the doctor was coming out to talk to Chuck and Erik that Serena showed up at the hospital. She stormed through the doors ready for blood. Once she noticed Chuck and Erik sitting in the chairs in the waiting room she stomped over to Chuck and ripped him form the Chair with strength that surprised all three of them and threw him up against the wall.

"What the heck did you do Chuck? I warned you that if you ever hurt her again I would make you pay," yelled Serena at Chuck.

Chuck crumbled there against the wall. If it were not for Serena he would crumble to the floor which is what he did as Serena loosened her hold on him. They both ended up on the floor. "I…I don't know what came over me. Maybe I am a monster like Jack… I just saw them together and..and she trusted him and not me and with everything from yesterday, all of the anger came back.. and I took it out on Erik.. and she was trying to break it up and I pulled away and… god it was like time stood still and I couldn't do anything….and she fell and I am sorry Serena I am so sorry," Chuck said as he completely broke down in Serena's arms. Serena had no idea how to react, she was so angry at Chuck for hurting her best friend again and for hurting her brother, but she had never in her whole life seen Chuck so raw and broken, not even when Jack dragged him back to New York, so she just held a breaking Chuck in her arms.

This seen was interrupted by Blair's doctor coming over to them. "I am sorry to interrupt, but is one of you Erik?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me. Is Blair alright?" Erik asked the doctor.

"She will need a lot of bed rest and to reduce her stress, but she will be alright if she follows the rules I have given her. She is resting right now, but she was asking for you Erik," the doctor told the group. At this statement all three members of the group were shocked. Chuck and Serena were hurt and jealous that she wanted Erik and not them, and Erik for the life of him couldn't figure out why she would be asking for him and not Serena. But he got up and followed Blair's doctor through the double doors and to Blair's room.

BLAIR'S ROOM

Blair was in the room and her mind was running a mile a minute. She was pregnant, how could she have not known. Part of her was so happy she would have a part of him forever, but the other part of her remembered what he had said to her and Erik in that bedroom. "Oh god Jack was right, I am a whore and now everyone will know. There is no way to hide this, Chuck hates us both it doesn't matter what I say he will never give the company back to Jack and Jack will tell and show everyone. Oh God, what if they don't believe me about what really happened. What am I going to do?" Just as Blair had all of these thoughts racing in her head Erik tentatively stepped into the room.

"Blair are you awake?" Erik asked gently not wanting to wake her if she had drifted off to sleep. He knew that she had not been sleeping well at all the last couple of days and he didn't want to disturb her if she had managed to catch some shuteye.

"I'm up Erik. What am I going to do? I'm pregnant and he hates me, you heard him, the ugly things he said. He will hate me even more for this. I know he will," Blair said through hiccups and tears.

"Is it Jack's?" Erik asked as gently as he could coming over to sit on the bed next to Blair and taking her hand in his.

"No," was the only response that came from Blair.

"So it's Chuck's then? Isn't that a good thing? I mean you love Chuck," Erik asked Blair still trying to be very gentle with her.

"How didn't I know? I mean when Jack, oh god he was so rough and he could have hurt the baby, I could have lost the baby then, but I didn't know I swear to you I didn't know. I would have never taken any of those chances if I knew. I could never hurt his baby on purpose. But it's been so long, Chuck will never believe that I didn't know, he will think its someone else's baby. He is going to hate me even more. What do I do Erik? I don't know what to do," Blair asked her best friend's little brother as she dissolved into tears again.

"I think you should talk to him Blair. Give him a chance. I am angry with him too, but you should have seen him in the ambulance and in the waiting room. I know he loves you I heard him say it," Erik tried to reason with Blair.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE WAITING ROOM

After Erik had left with the doctor Serena and Chuck picked themselves up from the floor and were sitting in chairs looking at each other.

"You know Chuck I am still mad at you for hurting Blair. What were you thinking?" Serena asked.

"I just, everything came together at once, I kept having these horrible dreams all night about Jack hurting Blair and when I woke up she wasn't there, and I searched the house to find her and when I finally did I found her in Erik's room, on his bed, in his arms, and I just saw red before I even had a chance to think," was Chuck's response.

"You know there is nothing going on between them right? I mean I think he just happened to show up at the right time when she needed someone and they bonded, they have always had a bond I didn't understand, but I know it is not romantic," responded Serena.

"But why couldn't she come to me? She said she loved me, but she couldn't tell me, she couldn't come to me for comfort, and now she could be pregnant with my disgusting uncle's baby and she wants Erik. How am I supposed to take that?" Chuck asked just as the phone in his pocket vibrated again, "And this stupid thing won't stop," he said as he removed Blair's phone from his pocket, and as he saw it finally remembered that he still had it. When the two looked down at the phone they noticed that it was message from Jack that had come. Neither really wanted to invade Blair's privacy anymore then they already had, but they needed answers and Blair and Erik were shutting them out, so they wandered out of the waiting room and snuck into an unused patients room for some privacy. When they opened the phone they saw the threatening text that said if Blair didn't do what he said he would send the enclosed clip to her mother and also to Gossip Girl. Next they opened the clip and watched. What they saw had them both heaving into the garbage can. There was Blair, who was obviously desperate and drunk in Chuck's suite with Jack. The awful things that he said to her as he took her body in ways that disgusted even Chuck, and the tears that streamed from Blair's eyes and her begging him to stop, that she was wrong she would find Chuck somehow on her own that she loved Chuck. But, the pleas that she made just turned Jack on more and the names he called her became more vile and he reminded her that they already had a deal and she couldn't back out now. To say they were in shock by the time the 15 minute spliced together video on Blair's phone was over was an understatement.

"Oh GOD, she did it for me, all of it was for me and I was horrible to her. Oh god, what have a done?" Chuck asked as he again heaved into the garbage can. Serena wanted to comfort her friend, but she was in complete shock, how could all of this have happened and she didn't notice anything, I mean she noticed that Blair was off when she came back from Buenos Aires, but she never would have ever guessed that her friend had been through something like this. When Chuck's question got no answer, his brain moved to anger, and just before he was intending to leave the hospital to find and kill his uncle another text arrived on Blair's phone from Jack. Chuck opened it right away. It was just a question with a picture attached, but in Chuck's mind it had sealed his uncle's fate, and he threw the phone to the floor and raced out of the hospital intent on finding his uncle and killing him for what he had done to the woman that Chuck loved. Serena tried to stop him but there was no stopping Chuck as he raced from the hospital in pursuit of his uncle. When Serena realized that there was no stopping Chuck, she quickly took out her phone texting Nate to please find Chuck and try to talk some sense into him, before he did something he couldn't take back. After he had done that she carefully picked up Blair's phone to see what had sent Chuck completely over the edge, not that it would have taken much at that point. She opened the phone and there staring back at her was a picture of a 14 year old Blair on her knees with tears in her eyes and Jack shoved into her mouth, and the question underneath asked how she liked his new phone's back splash, this caused Serena to again heave the remainder of her stomach acid's into the garbage can. She took a couple minutes and then composed herself enough to wait in the waiting room for a chance to see her best friend.

When Erik came out looking for Chuck, that Blair had agreed to talk to him Serena had to tell him that Chuck had stormed out after a couple messages had come into Blair's phone from Jack.

At that Erik had an idea of what must have been in those messages. "How much does he know? How much do you know?" Erik asked his sister.

"Dear god I hope that that is everything. We saw what happened on New Years and he sent a picture from when they visited Australia 4 years ago. When Chuck saw that he raced out of here, I think he is going to kill Jack," replied Serena.

"Oh god, he had to see it. How the heck did that happen?" Erik asked.

"He sent Blair's phone a video, he must have been taping it. It was in Chuck's suite," was Serena's response.

"I know, Blair told me. He can't kill Jack though, she needs him here not in jail," Erik told Serena.

"Well you try telling him that, though I can't blame him I want the man dead just as much as Chuck does. Why didn't she tell us Erik? Why you?" Serena asked finally getting the courage to ask the question her and Chuck had been wondering before the revelations of the tape and picture shook their foundations.

"It wasn't on purpose. She didn't want anyone to know. I caught her in the bathroom throwing up and making herself sick, and made her tell me. It was like when she started she couldn't stop," Erik told his sister.

"You should have told us Erik, we all love Blair and want to help her," Serena berated her little brother, her jealousy obviously tingeing her tone.

"I wanted to Serena, but she made me promise. He was torturing her and sexually harassing her and she didn't want anyone to know, she swore me to secrecy," Erik said trying to defend his actions.

"We should go see her, she need us all right now. She needs Chuck the most, but since he isn't here maybe she can at least get some rest knowing we are here and love her," Erik said trying to lead his sister back to Blair's room. He didn't know if he should tell his sister about the baby or not, she had been through a lot today already and Blair had been adamant that she didn't want anyone knowing, it had already taken enough out of him trying to get her to tell Chuck and now that that was postponed he didn't want to chance upsetting her more than this information was already going to do.

MEANWHILE AT BASS HEADQUARTERS

Chuck's car pulled up outside of his father's company and he was out of the vehicle before the car had even stopped. He raced to the elevator taking it to the top floor and his father's old office. He barged into the office not even bothering to knock. The site that greeted his was his uncle with a busty brunette bent over his father's desk and plowing into her from behind. The site that before he would have made a crude joke about, now churned his stomach because all he could think about was that video and him having Blair in the same position as the girl. He raced over and threw his uncle against the back wall before Jack even noticed he was there. This shocked the girl, who it turned out was suppose to be Jack's new secretary, she straightened her clothes and raced out of the room never looking behind her. She did though make sure to close the door behind her.

"You sick SOB, I am going to frickin' kill you for what you did to my Blair," Chuck raged at Jack punching him in the face and gut as he yelled. It took a minute, but Jack's mind caught up with the drastic change and pushed Chuck off of him.

"What are you talking about nephew?" Jack asked backing away from a very enraged Chuck. He made sure to put the desk between the two of them, in case his unstable nephew decided to lunge at him again.

"I am talking about you RAPING and TORTURING the woman I am in love with. Does that clear thing up for you uncle?" was Chuck's reply as he started to make his way around the desk to lunge at Jack again.

_Wow that chapter covered a lot. Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	16. Chapter 16

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTORY US

CHAPTER 16

BASS HEADQUARTERS

"I don't know what that little whore has been telling you, but what ever happened between myself and Miss Waldorf, I can assure you that it was completely consensual. You know she really does have a fetish for that Bass blood don't you think?" Jack said needling Chuck some more. "Hey do ya think she got some action from Bart too, you know hitting the trifecta. You know he was always partial to blondes but I bet for her he would have made an exception," continued Jack pushing Chuck just a little farther. With that comment Chuck barreled into Jack and just started to beat the crap out of him. "You sick bastard how dare you say that about Blair or my father, you manipulated everything, you messed with her head and I am not going to let you hurt her anymore," Chuck raged as his fists struck out at any flesh they could come in contact with.

This was the point that Nate showed up. "Chuck stop man!" yelled Nate as he tried to pull Chuck off of Jack. "What are you doing Chuck?" asked Nate.

The question only cleared Chuck's mind very slightly, as Jack still lay on the floor holding his side and bleeding from his busted lip as he tried to stand up. "What are you doing here Nate? You need to leave, I won't take you down with me, but Jack is going to pay for every slimy thing that he did to Blair," replied Chuck trying to get past Nate and attack Jack again.

"Serena called me. She was worried about you. She said I needed to find you and bring you to the hospital that Blair wanted to talk to you," Nate replied trying to reach his enraged friend.

"She doesn't want to talk to me she asked for Erik. All I do is hurt people, well this time I can you that and hurt someone who deserves it. You don't know what he did to Blair, so don't tell me that I am wrong here," replied Chuck as he again tried to get around his best friend.

At this point Jack thought he was in the clear, and being the arrogant bastard that he is decided to stick it to Chuck just a little more, "Chuck, I wonder if your good friend Nate here knows that between us we hold all of Miss Waldorf's sexual firsts. I hope you enjoyed your half I know I enjoyed mine," Jack said smirking at the end.

"You bastard, don't you talk about Blair like that, you stole what you took and I am going to make you pay for all of it. It is called RAPE and MOLESTATION you frickin' bastard," Chuck raged finally getting past his best friend to start pounding on Jack again. Nate was in shock, what were they talking about. It was in that hesitation that his friend was able to get around him and it was just seconds after that the police stormed in to the office seeing the fight before them. They pulled Chuck off of Jack and Jack lied and told them that he had no idea what had come over his nephew. That he was very concerned about the influence that his step-mother was having on him now that he had been staying with her and that while he didn't it to come to this that it would be best if the police took him to jail for the night to teach him a lesson that he felt the boy would not learn other wise.

Nate tried to come to Chuck's defense, "he was just defending our friend. Jack hurt her and Chuck was just trying to defend her," he tried to reason with the officer.

"Well son, where is this girl? We will need to talk to her to confirm your story," the officer told him.

"Leave her out of this. Just take me to the station so that we can get this over with," Chuck told the officer, he turned to Nate and said, "Leave Blair out of this, she has been through enough already."

With that said the police proceeded to handcuff Chuck and lead him out of the building to the waiting police car. As he left the room Nate turned to Jack and said, "How could you do this he is your nephew, the only family you have left, and what the heck did you do to Blair, because that is the only thing that could of made Chuck loose it like he did."

"Awe, are you concerned about the little love birds. You know he's always wanted to take her away from you. Oh and Nathaniel I hope you got to taste that girl because she is like fine wine. I never will get forget how good she tasted in Australia it was perfect," Jack told him as he watched the knife twist in Nate's stomach. "Oh, she never told you what a slut she was, what a whore. Man she sold it cheap too all I had to do for her was a few calls and she let me explore untapped areas. Her mouth is so talent," Jack's rant was interrupted by Nate's punch to Jack's face. When his fist connected he could here the crunch of the bones in Jack's cheek and as his nose broke.

"You little shit, I can have those officers back in here in less than a minute, and maybe they need to take you away as well. I can show them just how poor Chuck's current influences are on him and how he is better off in my care maybe how a good military school to finish out would help him. So should I call them back or are you apologizing and politely leaving," asked Jack knowing that for the moment he had the upper hand. Nate didn't want to, but he knew that he had to let everyone else know what had happened and he had to make sure that Blair was okay, he was more worried about her now than he had been when Serena called him. He had to see for himself that she was okay. With that he glared at Jack as he decked him one more time on his way out. When he hit him Jack fell backward and was knocked unconscious.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THAT BLAIR'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Blair asked with tears coming from her eyes. She turned to Erik, "You said that you were going to get him, that he loved me," she said to Erik.

"Blair he does love you. He went to go after …." Erik said trailing off, at this Serena cut it, "Sweetie he was upset, why didn't you tell us what Jack did to you. You know I wasn't your fault. None of us think that, you know that right?" asked Serena wanting to draw the attention away from Chuck's absence and make sure her friend was okay.

"Your wrong Serena, it is my fault, I agreed. I just wanted Chuck to be okay and I wanted him back and now I have lost both of those things and I have no one to blame but myself. Please can you leave me alone for a little while? I just need some time," said Blair trying to dismiss her concerned friends. At that point the nurse also showed up and informed them that visiting hours were over and that the patient needed to rest, that they could come back tomorrow when she was being released.

As they were leaving Blair's room Nate came through the elevator door and rushed over to them. "Is Blair okay? I need to see her. I need to see for myself that she is okay," he rushed out as he tried to get past the VanDerWoodsen siblings.

"Nate, she is okay, well physically she is okay, but they just kicked us out of the room so she can rest. Where is Chuck?" Serena asked Nate.

"Jack had him arrested; he is going to use this against Lilly for guardianship. I am not sure but I think I might have hurt the case too. I knocked Jack out before I left the building," said Nate.

"He what? Blair is going to be devastated if she finds out; she already blames this all on herself. I don't know how she is going to deal with this," said Erik really worried about their friend's mental and physical shape. He knew that she needed to reduce her stress and anxiety or she could lose the baby, and he wished he could share this with his friends, but Blair had again sworn him to secrecy, he thought he had over come that when he convinced her to talk to Chuck, knowing that his acceptance would make her feel safer telling other people, but now that was not an option.

"Calm down Erik, we will think of something. I called my mom on the way over here and she agreed to give me the money to post his bail, we just need to get down there and hope that he will be arraigned tonight. Just as they were heading to the elevator they were met by two men in suits.

"Are you Nate Archibald, Serena VanDerWoodsen, and Erik VanDerWoodsen?" one of the men asked. All three answered at the same time, "Yes."

"Well, you have been served," the other man said handing each of them an envelope. The three took the envelopes a little afraid, but they had to get to the station to get Chuck out of jail. Erik was the only one though, that noticed that the men were headed down the hall they had just come from.

"Ah guys, I hate to do this, but I needed to remind the nurse's station to call Blair's father. I will meet you all there," Erik lied hoping that neither in their hurry would notice. They didn't and left heading to the police station, and Erik followed the two process servers down the hall. They argued with the nurse that had just left the room to be let in, and finally were granted entrance. By the time Erik made it to the door the two men were leaving, "Man I feel bad for the girl, she seemed devastated to receive her summons, sometimes I hate this job," Erik over heard one of the process servers saying. Erik let them go though, and snuck into Blair's room.

What he found was his friend on the floor in a pile of tears, he could tell from the look in her eyes where she had been heading, but her body was too weak for her to make it to the bathroom that she saw as her sanctuary. He ran to her, "Blair you can't do this. What about the baby? You know the doctors told you that if you didn't stop you could lose it, and you need to reduce your stress," said Erik helping Blair up off the floor and back into the hospital bed.

"He..he..he… is making me testify in his case against Chuck. Everyone is going to know, he will make sure and everyone will hate me. Chuck will hate me and the baby. I know he is not ready for a baby. What am I going to do Erik? I don't know how to get better, and where is Chuck?" Blair asked as she again cried into Erik's shoulder.

"Sweetie, we will figure it out. He is stupid to have you testify he molested and abused you, no one would give him guardianship of anyone else, and no one will blame you. Chuck, all he wants is you, you and family and you can give him both of those things. He will only love you more when he knows," Erik said trying to encourage Blair and calm her down.

"But where is he? Why isn't he here? And there is no way anyone is going to believe me, it's not like I have proof," said Blair starting to deteriorate into tears again.

"He will be here Blair. Nate and Serena went to get him, he confronted Jack, but they are going to bring him to you I promise," Erik said trying to reassure her, but knowing that he was lying a little to her, but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"I just want this over Erik; can you please make it stop?" Blair begged Erik as the tears fell from her face.

"We have to tell the authorities Blair. That is the only way it can truly be over. I have to tell you something, there is proof, if you are willing to turn him in, there is proof of what he did," Erik said trying to gently tell her about the phone message that Serena and Chuck had seen.

"But everyone will know Erik, I can't have everyone know. They will look at me like I am dirty, like I am damaged. It is hard enough that I see myself like that, I couldn't have everyone looking at me like that, and I would rather DIE!" Blair said screaming the final part.

"I have an idea, we can talk to my mom's lawyer and have them make a closed door bench trial (he's been watching too much court TV) and then no one, but the people in the courtroom need to know," Erik said excited that he was coming up with a solution to help his friends.

"What's that?" asked Blair as she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Its just like the trial we would have regularly, but instead no one is allowed to watch except the participants in the trial, so no press, no gossip girl, and the decision is made by the judge, and not by a jury," Erik explained to Blair.

"But what if he pays off the judge or sends it to gossip girl from his phone?" Blair asked giving this option a lot of thought.

"Well, since it is such a high profile case I could have my mother also request that no cell phones or PDAs be allowed into the courtroom, and Jack can't complain because his lawyers are the ones that subpoenaed you and it would look bad if he argued that it would be better for Chuck's guardianship to allow the public into it," Erik said hopeful that this would mean that Blair was seriously considering this.

"Okay Erik, call Lilly please," Blair said afraid that Erik would go through all of this and still not be able to go through with her part of testifying. But she thought to herself that she needed to do this for her baby. That she couldn't have this interfering with her life anymore, she may not think that she deserved it to be over, but her baby was innocent and she needs to do everything she could to protect it. It was amazing to Blair that she just found out about her baby, but she already loved it so much and wanted to do everything in her power to insure its safety and health and getting rid of Jack would help achieve that. Erik wasted no time calling his mother and begging her to make the request. She was a little curious about why, but Erik asked her to please trust him and she did. When Erik got off the phone he informed Blair that his mother was making the request and was going to call with an answer. It took about 25 minutes before Erik's phone rang. It was his mother informing him that the judge was very impressed with their suggestion and thought it was an appropriated course of action. He whole heartedly approved the request. As Erik got off the phone he had a huge smile on his face and Blair smiled back at him. "She said it was a go and the judge was very impressed with the suggestion," said Erik.

With that decided Erik bid Blair a farewell, and promised to be there first thing in the morning to pick her up and help her. After Erik had left Blair was nervous at first but the more she thought about it, the more she knew she was doing the right thing. She rested her hand on her stomach where her baby was growing inside and drifted off for the first peaceful night sleep that she has had since New Years. She dreamed that night about her, Chuck and her baby and it made her happy.

_Wow I got 2 done today. Yeah for me. I hope that everyone likes it, and please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading my story._


	17. Chapter 17

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 17

_Sorry this Chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but I needed to get some of the mundane stuff set for the trial the next day. I hope that you guys still like it. Thank you for reading._

VANDER-BASS PENTHOUSE

When Erik returned to the penthouse he was greeted by his mother and her lawyer waiting for him. "Hello Erik, we need to know why we requested a closed door bench trial. If Jack tries to fight it, we are going to need some supporting reason to keep this from the public," said Lilly as Erik took a seat across from his mother and their attorney.

"Blair won't testify if it isn't sealed away from the public," was Erik's answer.

"We all care about Blair Erik, but I am going to need to know why. As far as I know she is Jack's character witness against Chuck. Is there something going on that we don't know about?" she asked a little concerned that this was like pulling teeth.

"He, I mean Jack he hurt Blair BAD, mom. After she testifies and we show our proof they wouldn't let Jack be in charge of a guppy," answered Erik still trying to skirt the specifics. This would be a lot easier if the rest of Blair's friends were here to help him tell his mother and the lawyer, but this was his suggestion and it was for Blair so he had to do this.

"Son, we need to know what happened. Surprises on our end about this will not be good, so I know it is hard but we need to examine this evidence and I will need to speak with Miss Waldorf," the attorney who up until this point had remained silent chimed in with.

"Serena has the proof. I haven't even talked to her about Blair testifying yet, and you can't talk to Blair she is in the hospital and can't have visitors until she is release tomorrow morning. I promised to be there to pick her up first thing, but with the trial I will have to take her right there. It does start tomorrow right?" Erik replied to the attorney and his mother.

"Okay Erik, but you are going to have to tell us what we are going to be expecting. If nothing else we need to know what to ask her," Lilly replied.

It was at this point that Eric resigned himself to having to tell them what happened by himself. He told them about everything that Blair had told him, though he did not tell them about the baby. He also told them about the messages that came on the phone, and that Blair still didn't know about them. Finally he said, "But you have to be careful to be gentle with her. She can't take extra stress and anxiety the doctors said that it is not good for her. Oh and Serena and Erik are trying to bail Chuck out of jail right now, he kind of went after Jack when the messages were sent to the phone."

It was at this point that the door burst open and the other three teenagers came in through the door. "Chuck, you have to let this go for tonight. I am as angry as you are, but if you self destruct Jack will win and none of us want that," Nate said trying to calm his friend done.

"Just get me a drink Nate or I am going to go back over there and finish what I started earlier," replied Chuck. It was at this point that the 3 teenagers notice that they were being watched by the other 3 people in the room.

"Chuck, now is not the time. I made you go see that councilor for a reason, I will not have you fall off the wagon after one day," Lilly said scolding Chuck. The other three teens were in shock at that news.

"You're in AA man. Wow I had not idea, Congrats" Nate said breaking the tension that had settled in the room.

"Yeah man, don't let anyone else know it will ruin my rep. Though it won't matter tomorrow it will be general knowledge in the case," Chuck said replying to Nate.

"Actually it won't. Mom arranged to have a closed door bench trial, so no one expect the people testifying in the case will know," said Erik trying to make Chuck feel better, "By the way you are an idiot leaving and going after Jack, Blair was hurt that you weren't there when I convinced her to talk to you."

"How did you do that Lilly?" Chuck asked, "and he deserved a lot worse than what I did to him. Erik man, you didn't hear the things he was saying, death is too good for my uncle," he said turning to Erik in response.

"Well, it was actually Erik's idea. Blair agreed to testify against Jack," said Lilly in response to Chuck's question.

"NO!! No way, she has been through enough we can win this without her, I will not make her do anything else to try and save me. NO WAY!!" Chuck declared as a definitive statement.

"She has to testify Chuck, Jack had her subpoenaed," Erik said trying to reason with Chuck, "It will do her good to confront him. She deserves justice."

"That SOB, why would he call her?" asked Chuck, "I still don't like this. What if someone sends the information to Gossip Girl? It would destroy Blair."

"Serena, we need Blair's phone for evidence," Erik said to his sister finally remembering that they need to get that into the attorney's possession for the trial tomorrow.

"What? You can't be serious. Blair would die if someone else saw that," came Serena's response.

"I know, and she doesn't know about it yet. She knows there is proof, but I didn't have the heart to tell her what kind, but we need it to prove what happened otherwise it will just be Blair's word against Jack's. Gossip Girl won't get any of the trial information, Blair was worried about that so I had mom also request a ban of any person devices, you know PDAs, cell phone, that kind of stuff," Erik explained to his sister.

"Wow Erik, ever thought of becoming an attorney? You have practically done my job for me," Lilly's attorney asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

At this point everyone consented that this was the only way to make Jack pay and if Blair was willing to go through with it, then they would stand behind her and support it 100%. Serena also turned the phone over to the attorney and everyone decided to turn in for the night. The attorney left and the teens went to their respective rooms, and Nate decided to stay in the guest room. He just didn't want to go home. He texted his mom to tell her where he would be and thank her for helping to bail his friend out of jail.

It was about 40 minutes after everyone had gone to their respective room that Erik heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he responded.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning man. I was out of line," Chuck said stepping into his step-brother's room.

"You forgiven, I know the kind of stress you have been under, but you better not hurt Blair again. If she is willing to give you another chance, you better appreciate it and not screw it up, it could cost more than you realize," Erik told his step-brother. He had always had a hard time holding a grudge against Chuck, but he was going to warn his friend to be very careful with Blair's heart and her psyche. It wasn't just her anymore, it was her and the baby and he was pretty sure that if something went wrong with the baby that Blair wouldn't survive it. He could see from when he had talked to her earlier that all the strength she had, she was pulling from her love for the baby.

"I know man, and I hope she will give me another chance even though I don't deserve it," Chuck said as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, "I still haven't gotten a chance to give this to her, and to think when I bought it the only obstacle we would have to over come were my insecurities. Tell me I can do this Erik. Tell me that I can love her and not kill her like everyone else in my life," Chuck asked really opening himself up to his step-brother.

"I know you can Chuck. Just be patient with her, listen to her, and love her. That is all she really needs, all the fancy gifts in the world won't mean as much to her as that will," Erik told Chuck.

"When did you get to be so Smart Erik?" Chuck asked, "And Thank You for taking care of Blair when she couldn't come to me. I am sorry again that I let my jealousy get in the way."

"I have always been smart, you guys just never asked and you are welcome Chuck I am just glad I can be here for the two of you, but you two need to make up you are both high maintenance," Erik said joking at the end to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well she is worth it, and I guess I am just lucky," Chuck said as he got up and made his way to the door, "Thanks again man."

"No problem," Erik replied, "Good Night" after that Chuck left the room and the two went to bed. Everyone in the Vander-Bass penthouse that night knew that while today was incredibly stressful that the real drama was going to unfold tomorrow at the courthouse and all hoped that they would be strong enough to deal with it and to help Blair.


	18. Chapter 18

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

CHAPTER 18

VANDER-BASS PENTHOUSE

MONDAY MORNING

"Chuck, can I borrow the town car to go to the courthouse?" asked Erik.

"Why don't you just ride in the limo with the rest of us? It will look better if we go there looking like a family," was Chuck's response. He was nervous about the trial and everything that was going to happen with it. He just wanted to be surrounded by the people who cared about him.

"I have to pick something up on my way. Please Chuck?" pleaded Erik, he didn't know why he wasn't telling Chuck about needing to pick up Blair, but he was just concerned about how Blair would take it and he had already stretched the promises that he had made her, and he wasn't going to break this one by not being there right away to pick her up.

"Pick what up?" asked Chuck and then the thought occurred to Chuck, "How is Blair getting to the courthouse?" he asked Erik.

"I'm picking her up okay Chuck? That's why I need the car I promised I would pick her up first thing," Erik told Chuck.

"You can have the car, but I am coming with you. I didn't get a chance to apologize last night, and I just can't go into trial today with out her knowing how sorry I am and how I feel," Chuck told Erik heading to the elevator. He was not taking any chance of Erik refusing to let him come. He had been worrying about Blair all night. He didn't want her to have to testify, but he knew that Erik had a point last night, that just maybe it could help her start to heal and get some justice for everything that she had gone through. It still didn't make him feel any less guilty about the fact that she would again be hurt and put through the ringer in her quest to help save him.

At this point Erik and Chuck were on there way headed out of the building and getting into the town car. "Okay Chuck you can come, but wait for us down here in the car. She is nervous enough about this without you making a scene in the hospital," Erik said as they were getting into the car to head over to the hospital. The ride over was very quiet with neither saying much and both knowing that after today all of their lives would be very different.

When they arrived at the hospital Erik got out of the car and went to talk to the doctors before heading to Blair's room to pick her up, he was so focused that he did not notice that Chuck had followed behind him at a distance. "So doctor, Blair has to testify today in court is everything going to be alright if she adds the stress from that to everything else?" Erik asked the doctor. He knew in his heart that it was best for Blair to testify, but he was still concerned about what the stress of it would do to Blair and the baby.

"Erik, like I said the less stress she has the better it is for the baby, but as long as she tries to remain calm and she makes sure to get plenty of rest and relaxes she should be alright to testify, just make sure she goes home and rest afterward and that she doesn't overly physically exert herself.

"What she is still pregnant?" though Chuck, he hadn't even been sure that she had been pregnant the other day, but to hear it now, he had to be honest with himself it broke his heart to know that she was carrying that slime's baby, she was only ever supposed to have his children. "Wait, where did that come from? I am way too young to even be thinking about kids," Chuck thought, but the more he thought about it, he really did want kids with Blair in the future and he could picture them the successful little family, Blair as the attorney she was always destined to be and him running Bass Industries with a cute little brunette curly haired girl with his smirk and little baby boy in Blair's arms with her caring eyes. "Snap out of it Chuck," he scolded himself. He had been so lost in his day dream of a perfect life for him and Blair, a life he firmly believed they could never have, that he was almost spotted by Erik and the doctor, but he did notice and hid behind the corner and decided to head back down to the waiting town car. His head was no longer focus on the case, but on whether or not he could accept and be with Blair if she was having Jack's baby, if he could love the baby because it was part of Blair, or if he would always resent the both because it would be a constant reminder of what Jack had done to the love of his life. He hoped they could get past this.

BLAIR'S HOSPITAL ROOM

When Erik and the Doctor entered the room they noticed that Blair was already dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for them, but Erik could tell that the doubts about whether or not she could do this were already setting in. "Hey Blair, how are you doing this morning?" Erik and the doctor asked at the same time as they entered the room.

"I'm okay, scared but okay," was Blair's unusually shy response. Erik carefully came over to her and took her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Blair. You are so much stronger than you think and believe. After today it will start to get better, I promise," Erik told Blair trying to reassure her.

"Thank you Erik, you always seem to know what to say to help raise my spirits. Do you think Serena would let me steal you and keep you as my little brother?" Blair asked trying to distract herself for the day she had a head of herself.

"Serena might let you share, but Chuck might fight it a little more," Erik answered.

"How am I going to tell Chuck about our baby Erik? I love him and I love the baby there is no way I could get rid of it. See, they gave me a picture," Blair said peeling the picture out of her bra. She had kept it there to keep her baby close to her heart, she knew it was strange, but it just helped to mellow her out knowing that the proof of her baby was so close to her heart.

Erik took the picture to look at it. "The baby is beautiful Blair, tiny but beautiful just like its mom," Erik said again trying to boost Blair's confidence as he handed the picture back to Blair.

"Ah Blair, there are a few things I need to tell you, but I need you to promise to stay calm," Erik told Blair.

"Okay, Erik where did the doctor go?" Blair asked as she looked around and noticed that the doctor had left the room and that the wheelchair they required her to leave the hospital in and the signed papers for her release were sitting by the door.

"I told him that I was going to need to talk to you alone for a few minutes and that I would help you out of the hospital. He was alright with that. Now, just so you know Chuck came with me to pick you up. He is waiting down in the car," Erik told Blair.

"Erik, you promised it would just be you. I can't do the drama with him before I have to testify. You have to make him leave. Please Erik make him go," Blair pleaded with Erik.

"It is going to be okay Blair. I made him promise to be nice. There is one other thing we have to talk about first. Last night, Chuck wasn't here because he was arrested after he attacked Jack. He did that because Jack sent a video and a picture to your phone. The video was from New Years Blair, and the picture was from before," Erik told Blair trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Chuck saw, he knows what whore I am?" Blair asked starting to break down again. She crumbled to the floor before Erik had a chance to catch her, taking the picture out and crying while she continue to apologize to the picture for taking its father away from it.

"Blair, come on Blair look at me," Erik asked as he kneeled down to be at the same level that she was at. His plea made its way into her little world and she slowly moved her eyes away from the picture and up to Erik's face. "He did see it Blair, but he doesn't blame you. He knows what Jack did to you. He made me tell him the rest of it, and he still wants you back he told me last night that he loves you," Erik told her trying to get some of that self confidence back from before he start with his revelations.

"Really, he really said that after seeing what I am?" Blair asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes Blair he did, and that is not what you are. You are a brave girl who was taken advantage of by an evil man, and who is so strong and loves very fiercely and will do what ever it takes to help her friends and that is why we all love you so much," Erik told her again trying to make her see the person everyone else always saw her as, but the girl that she always had a hard time seeing in herself.

"Okay Erik, lets go," Blair said wanting to get this day over with. With that said Blair reluctantly got into the wheelchair and Erik wheeled her out to the elevator which they took down to the lobby. "It's going to be okay," Erik told Blair as he wheeled her out of the hospital and towards the town car.

When they were in front of it Chuck got out to help them get Blair into the car. Once everyone was back into the car they were headed to the courthouse.

COURTHOUSE

To say that it was chaos outside of the courthouse was an understatement. Some how it had been leaked to the tabloids that a trial to decide the guardianship of America's latest and wealthiest underage bachelor was being started today and while they were disheartened to discover that they would not be allowed inside the proceedings it did not stop them from flocking like vultures outside to catch the latest gossip. This is the scene that Lilly, Serena, and Nate arrived to. "Oh no, Blair is going to freak when she sees all of this, she is in no shape to be dealing with this," Serena said very concerned.

"It will be okay sweetie, Blair is a very strong girl, and Erik and Chuck will be with her. They won't let anything happen to her," Lilly told her daughter trying to reassure her. With that said they got out of their vehicle and were met by the reporters who ask every question they could think of, but got no response from the three. After they made their way through the crowd they were met inside by Lilly's attorney.

"I am sorry about this everyone, but they heard about Chuck's arrest last night and the trial today and I can assure you that they will not be allowed into the courthouse or the courtroom. You will need to turn your cell phones and PDAs over to the security guard though, before you enter the courtroom," the attorney said trying to reassure his clients.

It was at this point that they heard Jack hollering down the hall, "What do you mean I can't bring my Blackberry into the courtroom. I run fortune 500 company, and my people need to be able to get a hold of me at all times. Do you know who I am?" Jack asked trying to throw his weight around. He knew that there was incriminating evidence on the device but knew that the security guard would have no reason to search it A and B it was password protected and he reluctantly turned the device over to the guard and headed into the courtroom.

It was at this same time that outside of the courthouse Chuck, Blair and Erik were just arriving. "Chuck, is it true that you had a fight with you Uncle over a woman? How was jail? Who is the girl? Are all three of you testifying today?" these were just a few of the questions that were thrown at them as they got out of the car. "Miss Waldorf are you the woman that came between the Bass men? What are you doing here? Are you testifying today? What are you wearing? Have you gained weight?" all of these questions were directed at Blair as they noticed the young girl that was trying to hide between the two men who arrived with her.

"It's okay Blair. You are beautiful just focus on the two of us and we will get you in there and away from these reporters as soon as we can," said Chuck carefully folding her into his shoulder and leading her through the crowd and trying to protect her from the constant barrage of questions from the vultures that call themselves reporters. Blair was so stressed are relieved to in Chuck's protective embrace that she just followed where ever he led her.

Once they were into the building and away from the prying eyes of the journalists (using that term very loosely), both Erik and Chuck turned to Blair to make sure that she was alright. What they saw had both of them very concerned Blair looked white as a ghost and was trembling. Erik was the first to react, because Chuck was so shocked by the sight, "Blair its okay they are gone now. Come on you are so strong I am so proud of you," Erik said and then leaned in very close and whispered as quietly as he could into Blair's ear, "Come on you need to calm your breathing its not good for the baby, I know you love the baby and can do it for them, you are so strong." He tried to be quiet so Chuck wouldn't hear. He knew that Blair hadn't told Chuck yet and he didn't want the drama of that to add to Blair's stress right now, but Chuck had heard and the reminder of the baby, he believed was Jack's, had him pulling away from Blair like he had be burnt.

"You love the baby? But how can you?" the question came from Chuck's mouth before he even had a chance to realize what he was asking.

"I love my baby Chuck," Blair yelled and then ran down the hall away from the two.

"Chuck, why do you always have to be a jerk? How could you day that to Blair with everything she is going through today for you?" Erik asked reprimanding Chuck.

"I don't know man, but how can she want Jack's baby. I want to be there for her, but that thing was created from something so vile and horrible, I know I can love Blair, but I don't think I could love Jack's spawn," Chuck told Erik.

"You idiot, do you really think that if it was Jack's she would be so protective?" Erik asked Chuck, and then ran to go find Blair before she did something that she would regret.

"What is Erik talking about? Could it be? No it couldn't she would be showing more if it was mine. But, she was bulimic at the same time. Is it mine?" Chuck thought to himself as he stood there in shock.

It was at this point that Nate showed up. "Hey man, are you ready for this? After today your whole life will change," Nate asked his friend as he slapped the shocked man on the back.

"What, Oh hi Nate. What did you say?" asked Chuck as he noticed for the first time that Nate was standing there next to him.

"I asked if you were ready for this. Man you were a thousand miles away, where were you?" asked Nate now concerned about his best friend.

"I'm an ass Man, I need to find Blair and apologize before we head into the courtroom, she can't go into there thinking that I think what she thinks," he said wanting to confirm his impending fatherhood with Blair or even Erik before he started telling people that Blair was pregnant.

It was too late though and at this point everyone was told that they need to enter the courthouse that the judge would be arriving in just a minute or two to hear the case. At this point everyone filed into the courtroom. Nate and Serena were seated next to each other and behind them was Erik and Blair, Erik was still trying to sooth Blair's nerves. Next, there were the three board members who witnessed Chuck's display the day of the brunch, the officer who arrest Chuck last night, the headmaster from St. Jude's, and a psychologist were seated on Jack's side with a few other witness. Finally there was Chuck's sponsor from AA and the councilor that Lilly made Chuck start seeing. Jack and his attorney were seated on one side, and Chuck, Lilly and there attorney was seated on the other.

_I know, I know I still didn't get to the trial, but I promise it will be in the next chapter and that soon Jack will get what is coming to him. I hope that you all liked it. Please let me know what you all think. Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story._


	19. Chapter 19

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTOY US

CHAPTER 19

COURTROOM

The trial started as the Judge came in to the courtroom and took his seat. "I believe it has been agreed that this will be a closed door bench decision, am I correct?" the Judge asked. Both attorneys answered that yes that had been agreed upon.

As the various witness that Jack's attorney called took there seat and made there claims about Chuck being out of control while he was being raised by Bart and Lilly and that Lilly's track record with her own children and the problems that they have had, Erik was trying to reassure Blair that she could do this. That it would be okay.

"But Erik he hates me and the baby, how is he going to feel when I tell everyone how I traded myself for his and Nate's bail money and then late how I traded even more to track him down when he didn't even want me to look for him?" Blair asked needing Erik to reassure her that she was doing the right thing.

"Blair he won't blame you and he doesn't hate you. Even if he did, which he doesn't, you have to do this for you. It is the only way you will be able to put this behind you and make a fresh start for you and the baby," Erik whispered back.

"I will have silence in the court," the Judge ordered sick of hearing all of the whispering going on in the room. He couldn't make out what any of them were saying, but it was distracting him from the testimony that was being given. This interruption, was the first thing to pull Chuck from his thought about Blair and his child, he was still trying to wrap that one around his mind.

It was the next words from Jack's attorney though that got everyone's attention, "We call Miss Blair Waldorf to the stand."

"Its okay Blair you can do this," Erik whispered to her as she took the stand.

After Blair was sworn in to the stand the second announcement to grab everyone's attention was made by Jack's attorney, "It is Mr. Bass's desire that he question this witness, he feels that with her recent hospital stay that she would be more comfortable being questioned by someone she knows."

To everyone's eyes Blair visibly paled, but Jack was allowed to question Blair. "Now Blair, you have known my nephew for many years haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have known Chuck since we were very young," Blair replied.

"You have also known Lilly VanDerWoodsen-Bass for many years as well have you not?" he again question.

"Yes, she is the mother of my best friend, at times I have spent more time in her home than my own," Blair replied glad that he was asking simple questions.

"Has Lilly always been a supportive present parent to both Erik and Serena?" he asked.

"She loves them, but Sorry Lilly, she did have times where she put her life in front of their, but every parent does that at times. She has always been there when it was important," Blair replied trying not to paint Lilly as a bad mother. She would feel terrible if she was the one to make Lilly out like that. Lilly had been there for her many times when Blair's own mothers criticisms had brought the young girl to tears.

"But not always right?" Bart asked.

"No not always"-Blair

"Miss Waldorf how close are you to my nephew?"- Jack

"I love Chuck. He is the, he is the love of my life" Blair said making sure to look at both Jack and then Chuck. She wanted to make sure that Jack understood that her loyalties lay with Chuck.

"That hasn't stopped you from cheating on his though, has it?"-Jack

"Objection, this is not a discussion about the actions of Miss Waldorf, but merely a hearing about guardianship"- Lilly's Attorney

"I am merely getting to my point your honor, if you would allow me a little lee way please?"- Jack

"Alright, the witness will answer the question, but your point had better become evident very quickly," came the judge's response.

"No, I did cheat on Chuck, but we technically no longer together," Blair said trying to defend her actions.

"How did Charles respond to this behavior from you?"-Jack

"He spiraled downward and turned to alcohol and women. He was very angry."-Blair

"How did Lilly and my brother deal with this negative behavior?"-Jack

"They were pretty busy and it wasn't that out of his normal behavior, I am not sure that they really noticed," said Blair, she mouthed sorry to Lilly she felt so bad for having to answer these questions. She knew that Lilly always wanted them to be a family and that Chuck and Serena were the ones who fought it at times.

"One more question Miss Waldorf, do you believe that Charles would change for the better if he remained in the current environment that has produced the flaws which he has acquired growing up with the kind of guidance Lilly has provided for her children?"- Jack

"Do I think he would change, I don't know, but I know that a family is what Chuck has always wanted. If given that I believe he would want to change."-Blair

"I am sorry Blair, but I actually have one more question. If I were to leave this city would Charles even have any biological family here in the states?" Jack asked knowing that when Blair said he needed family that he was the only biological family Charles had and that counted for a lot.

"Yes, yes he would, and he would also have an adoptive family who loves him and friends to support him," Blair replied. The response made Jack jerk around.

"It is illegal to lie, you do realize that Miss Waldorf," asked Jack, the anger from Blair's actions very evident in his words.

"Chuck does have family here, even without you. I did not lie," responded Blair starting to break down in tears on the stand.

"Who is this supposed family then?" asked Jack, letting his anger show more and more.

Blair slipped her hand into the top of her shirt and pulled out a picture. Erik gasped when he saw what she was going to show everyone. He felt bad for both Blair and Chuck that it had to come out like this, but at least then Chuck would know. "They are right here," Blair said carefully handing the ultrasound picture to the judge. Before Chuck even knew what he was doing he was racing up to the judge and just about to grab the picture from the judge's hand, when he was ordered to return to his seat.

Chuck was not happy, but he also did not want to be put back into jail for not listening to the judge so he reluctantly retook his seat. The judge handed the photo back to Blair and said, "The baby is beautiful, is it yours and Mr. Bass's." The judge tried to be gentle he already knew that the girl had just come from the hospital and she looked very pale now.

"Yes, I just found out recently," responded Blair trying to convey the message to everyone there but especially Chuck and Jack.

"So my step-sister's wonderful influence had resulted in my nephew becoming a teenaged father?" Jack asked with venom in his voice.

"Yes," was the only answer Blair could give.

"Well your honor I have no further questions for this witness," said Jack.

"Your honor we actually have some questions for Miss Waldorf if the young lady feels up to it?" Lilly's attorney said.

"Well young lady, are you okay with answering a few more questions?" the judge asked Blair.

"Can I have some water and then answer the questions?" Blair asked with a small voice. The judge said that that was fine and Lilly's attorney got her some water.

"Miss Waldorf, you have known all of the people involved in this case for a very long time have you not?" asked Lilly's attorney.

"Yes, I have know Lilly, Chuck, Serena, and Erik for most of my life and I met Jack about 4 years ago when Chuck, myself, and our friend Nate vacationed in Australia at his home," Blair responded getting a little worried because she knew where this was going.

"So this was a time where Jack was acting a Chuck's guardian was it not?"- Lilly's attorney.

"Yes, Jack technically acted as all of our guardians for that week. We were out of the country without our parents and they had all given Jack authority to make decisions on our care should anything happen to any of us," Blair replied.

"You two traveling companions Charles and Nathaniel Archibald were arrest while in Australia, were they not?" asked the attorney.

"Yes, they were arrested for drug use and for buying prostitutes," Blair said trying to convey how sorry she was to have to tell everyone this, to Chuck and Nate.

"How did Mr. Bass respond to their situation?" asked the attorney.

"He was going to leave them in jail, he didn't seem concerned at all," replied Blair.

"What changed his mind?" asked the attorney as gently as he could. He knew that the answer to this question would be a hard one Blair to give, and also hard for all of her friends present to hear.

"Ah he wanted something from me, to get them out" replied Blair.

"What did he want Miss Waldorf?" asked the attorney feeling bad that he had to pry this out of the girl.

"He wanted me to touch him and he wanted to touch me, he made me give him a blow job, but you have to understand I had to do it. I couldn't leave them in jail, someone could have hurt them there and they would have gotten into so much trouble had everyone back in New York found out. I'm sorry," Blair told everyone with tears in her eyes.

"Objection, this girl is lying to try to discredit and slander my client," came the objection from Jack's attorney.

"I promise your honor we do have proof of these allegations which we will enter into evidence after Miss Waldorf's testimony is over," Lilly's attorney informed the judge.

"Seeing as this is a bench trial, I will allow the testimony but this evidence better be iron clad," came the warning from Judge.

"It is your honor," replied the attorney, "Now Miss Waldorf, I know this is hard but how old were you at the time that Jack Bass demanded this trade from you?"

"I was 14, he called me a fat whore and made me get dressed again in front of him to go to the jail to bail them out," Blair told the court.

"I know this is difficult Miss Waldorf, but is that the only time Mr. Bass, excuse me Jack Bass demanded sexual favors from you?" asked the attorney hating to have to do this to the fragile girl in front of him.

"No, after Chuck's dad died, Chuck disappeared and I tried to search for him everywhere, but could not find him. I tried everything and begged everyone to help me, but no one could find him, I was so worried. But then Jack came and told me that he knew where Chuck was and that he had heard that he was not doing well. He told me that if I wanted him to help Chuck and bring him back that I would have to up the ante from the last time he did me a favor. I had been drinking and I was so desperate and worried for Chuck that I followed Jack up to a suite in the Palace hotel. When we were in the room I changed my mind, but Jack said that we had already made a deal he made me do awful things with him and he has held it over my head ever since that day. He physically attacked me twice to try and get me to convince Chuck to keep him as his guardian. I am sorry, I didn't want you all to know what a slut and whore I was I'm sorry," Blair told the room completely breaking down in front of everyone.

"I am sorry we had to put you through all of this Miss Waldorf. We have no further questions for you," the attorney said and with that Blair was allowed to leave the stand. Everyone present with the exception of Lilly, Serena, and Erik were shocked an appalled by the testimony they had just heard.

When Blair pasted Chuck he tried to take her in his arms, but she walked past him and sat with Erik and crumbled in the boy's arms. Chuck was hurt, but he knew after they would talk and he would make her believe that those things she said about herself were not true and he would finally tell her how much he loved her, and how much he wanted their own little family.

"Your honor we would like to enter this phone, which is the property of Miss Blair Waldorf into evidence. It contains 2 photos and a video that were sent to her from Mr. Jack Bass's phone. The photos are from the horrible things he did to her as a young 14 year old, and the video is proof of his rape of Miss Waldorf. I also move that after you review the contents that his possibility for guardianship of any child be permanently banned," Lilly's lawyer told the judge.

The courtroom was completely silent as the judge reviewed the evidence on the cell phone. He chose to review it directly from the phone and not to view the video on a television screen to protect the dignity of the poor girl who had already be so traumatized by the man sitting before him. As the judge viewed the tape the people present in the court could see the disgust and distain rise in the judge's face as he saw what Jack Bass had done to the young lady who had just finished testifying. Everyone read his facial adjustments correctly except for Blair herself, she saw his disgust and thought that it was aimed at her and the kind of girl he saw her at. This caused her anxiety to raise ten fold.

When the judge was done Blair was so lost in her own reprimands of herself she didn't even notice when the judge made his announcement. "It is the finding of this court that Mrs. Lilly VanDerWoodsen-Bass retains guardianship and control of the interests of one Charles Bass. It is further the finding of this court that Mr. Jack Bass be remanded into the custody of the State of New York until the matter of his attacks on Miss Waldorf is fully investigated. Trial is adjourned," came the ruling from the judge.

They were all happy for Chuck and Lilly that they won, but after the initial happiness at winning and Jack being detained by the Bailiff they turned to notice Blair standing there pale as a ghost. It seemed like it took less than a second, but Jack escaped from the bailiff and ran over to Blair screaming, "You little whore I will make you pay for this," he said as he grabbed her around the neck trying to choke her.

Chuck saw red at this point and rammed into his uncle to get him to let go of Blair, he did but the force with which he let go sent Blair crashing to the floor it was at this point that the Bailiff got a hold of Jack again and cuffed him, leading him out of the courthouse and into the awaiting police cruiser outside.

Chuck raced to her side and pulled her head into his lap, "Please Blair baby wake up for me, please you can't leave me. You and the baby you are my family," Chuck pleaded with the unconscious girl in his lap, but Blair still did not stir from unconsciousness. At this same time Erik ran to the pay phone just outside the door to call for an ambulance for the second time this week for Blair. He was really worried that this time his friend and also the father of the baby may not fare as well this time as they had earlier in the week.

_Wow, I managed to do 2 chapters in one day. Yeah for me. I hope that everyone is still enjoying this story, please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading._


	20. Chapter 20

THE SECRETS THAT CAN DESTROY US

_Sorry everyone for the delay, life has just been really hectic and I had some writers block. Here is the new chapter, and I hope you like it. I hope that some of you have not yet given up on my story. Thanks and hope you like it._

CHAPTER 20

COURTROOM

When Erik returned to the courtroom after calling for a new ambulance to return Blair to the hospital only hours after she had left, the scene that he was greeted with was Chuck openly crying and pleading with Blair and Blair still unconscious with her head in Chuck's lap.

"Blair sweetie, please I need you to wake up so everything can be alright. Sweetie I love you, please wake up, the baby and I we need you. PLEASE BLAIR," these were the litany of words that were leaving Chuck's mouth as the tears continued to stream down his face. He was so afraid that he was now going to loose them like he had lost almost every, well how he lost every non-evil member of his family. It was about five minutes of him begging and pleading with her, until she started to stir just slightly.

"Blair, are you waking up? Blair please just let me know that you are okay?" again Chuck tried to reach Blair. When Chuck had asked this Blair's eyes started opening just slightly and some tension returned to her body.

"Ccchuckkk," Blair tried to get out, but it was still very hard for her to speak. In fact Chuck was not even sure that he really heard her.

"Blair, sweetie, I am right here," he told her trying to reassure her that he was there and the he was going to be there.

"The the the baby," she stuttered out.

"Blair, what about the baby?" – Chuck

"Ya ya yours," Blair again said with great difficulty.

"I know sweetie, you have to stay with me though the paramedics are on their way," Chuck told Blair trying to reassure her.

"DDDon't let them hurt tttthe baby. NNNo matter what," Blair stuttered, the strength that she had been using to stay awake was quickly slipping away from her, but after saying this, her eyes were narrowing in on Chuck, for his answer.

"Blair sweetie the doctors are going to do everything to save you AND the baby sweetie, I will spare no expense," Chuck replied.

"NO ppromise me Cccchuck, don't let them hurt the baby, NO matter what," Blair insisted again and it was even more evident that she was using every last bit of energy she had to speak with Chuck.

"Sweetie they will do what they can, you have to be okay. I can't loose you like I lost my mom, Blair," Chuck told her being as honest with her about his fears as he could.

"Ppppromise," Blair said barely getting the words out.

"Okay Blair," and there was a pause and Chuck was really realizing what he was promising, "I Promise." Just as Chuck said the words, he wished he hadn't because as soon as they left his mouth he wanted to take them back, he couldn't let this baby grow up like he did, Blair had to be okay, and he got a small smile from Blair, before she fell back into unconsciousness.

"NO BLAIR SWEETIE WAKE BACK UP!" Chuck and tried to gently shake her to wake her back up. "No Blair don't leave me," he again pleaded. It was at this time that the paramedics arrived. Chuck was so shocked when they tried to take Blair from him to help her, that he fought them. "No you can't have her. She needs me, I won't let anyone else hurt her," Chuck said as he tried to turn Blair and himself away from everyone else he just now again noticed was there. There was a gasp from all of the people gathered, and they were now worried not only about Blair but about what would happen to Chuck if Blair didn't make it.

"Chuck, you have to let them help her. They only want to help her," Erik said as he crouched down to be at the same level as Chuck, "they know what they are doing." With that said Chuck let the paramedics take Blair with fear in his eyes and get her on to the gurney. Chuck was in shock that they knew exactly what was going on, how could they, they just got there. Serena noticed the confusion on Chuck's face and told him, "Mom and I, when the paramedics got here, we explained what happened, about her just getting out of the hospital, the baby, the testifying, and Jack attacking her."

After Serena said that Chuck did a very out of character thing and threw himself into Serena's arms, "What am I going to do Serena, I can't loose them, I can't loose Blair," Chuck said as the tears again rolled down his face.

"She will be okay Chuck, come on she's Blair Waldorf nothing keeps her down for long," Serena said with bravado that even she wasn't sure was going to be true this time.

"But not like this Serena. When she made me promise, she sounded like she thought she didn't matter," Chuck's words were cut off by the paramedics raising the gurney to full height and heading out of the courtroom. When he saw this, Chuck ripped himself out of Serena's arms and ran after them, "I am going with her," he said leaving no room for argument.

"Okay," said one of the paramedics, "But you have to stay out of our way, we can't be worrying about you getting in the way while we work,"

"I won't I promise. I I I, I just need to be with her, she's having my baby," Chuck told them and he realized it was the first time he had said that it was his baby. Yeah, he knew when he promised Blair that he would protect the baby and when she was testifying she told everyone it was his baby, but the act of actually saying it to someone else made Chuck realize just how huge that was and how much he want, no NEEDED them to BOTH be okay.

The trip to the hospital in the ambulance was chaotic, the paramedics working quickly to get all of Blair's vitals and try to even out all of there readings. All of this happened with Chuck not even noticing, yes he tried to stay out of there way, but all of his energy and focus was on Blair and where he was holding her hand. When they got to the hospital Blair was rushed into an exam room and Chuck was not allowed to follow. He tried to argue his way in there, saying that Blair needed to know that he was there, but it was to no avail. One of the nurses took pity on Chuck and helped him up from where he had collapsed on the floor and led him over to the waiting area.

"Oh honey, the doctors are doing everything that they can for your wife," the middle aged nurse said assuming that Blair was his wife and that he was devastated because something happened to her, "she is getting the best care. This is a state of the art hospital," she continued trying to ease his pain.

"She's not my wife, she can't die," Chuck whispered more to himself than anyone who would happen to be around him.

"Your sister then. Are the two of you twins? We need a family member to fill out the paper work. I know it is not fancy but it will distract you and make the time pass faster," the nurse tried again to get a response from the distressed young man before her.

"I'm not family. She's having my baby. She made me promise to pick the baby over her, I promised, but but," at this point Chuck broke down into sobs and turned into the nurse who was showing him such kindness.

The nurse was shocked. She didn't know what to say to ease his pain or what to do for him. It was at this point that Lilly, Serena, Erik, and Nate showed up at the hospital, when they found Chuck sobbing on the nurse they assumed the worst, and Serena also collapsed in tears.

Chuck heard Serena's scream when she collapsed into Nate. "No I don't know anything yet. They wouldn't let me go back and it was just all hitting me at once. The nurse was kind enough to take pity on me and I took her kindness a little too far," said Chuck trying to calm his new family and best friend. He turned to the nurse, now that he had collected himself some, "thank you for your help, I am sorry for breaking down all over you. It has just been a very stressful day."

"Oh that is fine dear, no harm done. Is one of you a family member? I need to have someone fill out the paperwork for her admission," the Nurse asked.

"All of her information should still be on file mam, she was just released from upstairs this morning," Erik told the nurse, "She is 18 and both of her parents are out of the country at the moment."

"Oh, all right young man, can you please step over to the nurse desk and help me bring up her file so we can get her all checked in?" asked the nurse. Erik nodded his agreement and followed her to the nurses' desk.

The five of them had to wait about another 20 minutes before Blair's doctor from the previous day came through the doors to give them an update. Recognizing Erik as the boy who had picked her up this morning, "Now you promised when you picked her up that she would reduce her stress and rest after testifying. If I had known what she had to testify about was so stressful, I would have advised it be postponed until her and the baby was healthier, but since she is back here she will have to be admitted and stay for a few days so that we can monitor her progress."

"Is she going to be okay? Can I see her?" Chuck asked breaking into the conversation.

"Who are you?" asked the doctor, "Are you family?"

"She's having my baby," Chuck told him.

"Oh, you can see her, but I just want to prepare you that at the moment she is unconscious and you will have to be careful, because there are a lot of cords, and monitors attached to her, to monitor both her condition and the condition of the baby," the doctor told Chuck.

"Okay, can my family come as well, they are all very close to Blair?" asked Chuck, not wanting to share Blair, but knowing that if the sight was too hard he was going to need them there and also that they loved Blair.

"They can come, but they can only stay for a few minutes. She needs her rest, and too many people, even if she is unconscious will still be stressful to her," the doctor told Chuck as he led the 5 of them back to Blair's room. When Chuck got to the door he stopped cold. He placed his hand on the door to turn the knob, but nothing happened, his hand didn't move.

"It will be okay Chuck. Once you see her it will get easier," Nate said trying to comfort his friend as he placed his hand on top of Chuck's and turned the handle. The six of them slowly filed into the room, and the sight that met Chuck stopped him in his tracks. If front of him, lay Blair on the bed with her eyes closed, she would have looked like she was just sleeping if not for all of the monitors and pasty paleness of her face.

"She looks so small," was the first thought that came to Chuck's mind and also the first words to come from his mouth.

"Why isn't she awake? When is she going to wake up?" Chuck turned and asked the doctor who had just closed the door behind all of them.

"She has been through a lot the past could of day and it has just been too much for her system to take. We are hopeful that she should wake up with in the next couple of hours. I will leave you to spend some time with her, just remember she needs her rest and too many people will only add to her body's stress," the doctor told them as he left the room.

Chuck slowly made his way over to the chair next to Blair's bed and sat down. He took her hand in his, "Blair sweetie, everyone is here to see you. You don't want to make them wait do you? Please wake up," Chuck asked in the gentlest voice that any of them had ever heard him use, but there was no response in any of Blair's features that she had even heard him.

Over the next hour everyone had talked to Blair and asked her to wake up, reassured her that the baby would be find it just needed it's mom to wake up, and how incredibly sorry everyone was for not noticing everything that she had been going through. They promised to be there for her once she woke up, but Blair was still unresponsive. It was at this point that the nurse showed up to check Blair's vitals and read-outs. She told them that visiting hours were almost over, so they would have to leave for the night, but that they could come back at 7:00am tomorrow morning.

"I'm not leaving her and YOU can not make me. I promised her that I would look out for both her and the baby, she is my WORLD, and you don't even try. I am Chuck BASS, and if you try to make me leave I will pull every penny of funding that BASS INC. gives to this hospital," Chuck said in his most intimidating voice, and it work. The nurse backed off and allowed Chuck to stay with Blair. In the absence of her parents or family members being there, she did feel that Blair did need someone and he was the father of the baby, all of the nurses had been talking about how tragic the whole thing was, with the girl just having left the hospital and ending right back where she started the day and with the young Mr. Bass having just lost his father, so she backed off and let him stay. Everyone else though she made say there goodbyes and leave for the night.

_Hope you like it please let me know what you think._


End file.
